Eggman's Son
by Breathe Zenka
Summary: When Eggman tries to make the perfect heir, someone get's in the way and ruins the whole project. Now, Eggman has a son hedgehog he must raise on his own...until a certain someone joins him. Will Eggman reconsider? Contains major Sonic X Eggman shipping.
1. Chapter One : Ivo's Birth

Chapter 1

Eggman looked in the small containment tube that held a small tiny organism in the bubbling green cylinder. He studied it's odd shape, for yet it had to grow into it's own unique fitting shape. Eggman yawned at the thought of having to take care of a child. If anything, he didn't want another A.D.A.M or Mecha incident. But this child was to be perfect. No flaws, no stupidity, and actual flesh and blood. He wouldn't have to worry about anyone putting viruses in it to exploit it or anything crazy of those sorts. He was hoping to have a little girl, named after one of his long lost girlfriends. But a boy would posses more potential and could become a great leader. But the thought of being an only parent scratched at the back of his mind. Would it work? The cell of the organism was very vurnerble at this moment of it's stage, so extra precautions would need to be taken. Anyone's DNA could accidently 'slip' inside.

Then it happened. The warning sirens wailed. Someone was invading his base. He had already got that feeling of protecting his _'unborn child'_, so he quickly covered the tube holding it, and slid out locking the door behind him. But what he didn't know was that Sonic was already inside, behind the long tube holding the odd shape inside. Sonic removed the quickly thrashed about cover and looked about it. He climbed up on top of the stacked boxes nearby and opened the cover.

"Wow, look at this...'' He said looking down into it. It started to overflow from the cap removed and Sonic panicked as the green water burned onto his skin. He slipped in halfway, scratching helplessly at the edge. Patches of blue and peach fur stumbled inside the tube as he nearly fell down inside. He yelped as he pulled himself out, cautiously pulling the lid back on and shaking his fur clean. The stuff didn't stink, but man did it burn. He would have to clean it off once he would get home, but for now he needed to find the Freedom Fighters and explore around a bit more. Eggman was dangerous, and they needed to find a but more proof. So he carefully slipped out the bar in the hinge, unlocking the door, and slipped out, leaving behind his and Eggman's now newly DNA combined child.

*SKIP*

Eggman waited as the child developed more and more everyday. It was taking on an odd shape, but he ignored it, considering the liquid inside might be making things look way different than they should be. Soon it would be time for the child to be ready to release out. But now was the most important, the waiting. Days passed on and on, Cubot and Orbot had been excited about a new one joining, and the Freedom Fighters had been quite. Something quite unusual.

Eggman slowly walked inside and opened the tube, draining all the liquid out. He waited until it was empty and picked up the baby in a small blanket. He hadn't had time to even barely look at it. It needed to be injected with anti-bodies and vaccines immediately, or it would die before it's first hour. He quickly placed the bundle of blankets on the table and ordered for Cubot and Orbot to inject the vaccinations while he ran off and got ready to prepare the baby for legionization. Half way down the hallway, he stopped, and stood there thinking to himself. Would the baby be able to handle such conditions so young? Would he do that to _his_ child? So many burning questions, so little time. Then he suddenly got a beeping on his wrist watch. He looked and saw a signal coming from Cubot. **Yer better see this sight fer sore eyes.**Eggman quickly paced back down the hallway and entered the lab where the three were and stood there, looking at the newborn baby. Or should he say,

Hedgehog.

His heart stopped. Everything in the room felt frozen. Each was silent, except for the baby's occasional cries of hunger and irritation. He didn't feel excited anymore. He was mortified. His hard work and labor all night every night for _months _turned out like this. He didn't want this responsibility anymore, he just wanted it destroyed. Orbot broke the silence.

**Sir, we had given him all his recommended shots.**

Eggman nodded wordlessly. He was too busy thinking of ways to kill it. Had this been what his brother, Colin, felt so long ago when his son Snively was born? The hatred of all his plans going to waste turning back on him? He was furious, yet his face was blank. He wanted to scream at the robots in frustration and anger, he wanted to slice the child open for it's failure, he wanted to burn it, do horrible things to it. But why couldn't he bring himself to act upon it?

''Cubot...Orbot...thank you. Please leave.''

Thank you? They received a _thank you?_Oh boy, it must be important. The two quickly nodded and continued off out of the lab. Eggman's face quickly turned red and nasty. He walked over to the small baby and examined it. It looked exactly like his worst enemy Sonic. It was tiny and scrawny, that of a frame of a weakling. That damn hedgehog must have gotten into his experiment and got his dirty hands all over it. The baby cried out louder, hungry and tired. He screamed in the child's face.

''WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND FAIL ME YOU STUPID WORTHLESS PIECE OF HEDGEHOG!'' Anger filled the room. No one would hear him except for the occasional robots, but they had no feelings or moral unlike the baby in front of him. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE SO UGLY AND DUMB! I THOUGHT I CREATED YOU FLAWLESS!" The baby was terrified now, crying in fear from his loud voice. It hadn't even had the strength to open it's eyes either. Eggman continued to flame on.

" I CREATED YOU! THIS IS WHY I HATE EXPERIMENTS AND KIDS! THIS IS WHY I HATE YOU!" The baby had nothing else to do but cower in fear. "I HOPE YOU DIE YOU COWARD YOU BUG SCARED IDIOT! LOOK AT YOU! YOU CAN'T EVEN SURVIVE ON YOUR OWN!" More and more tired screams of crying came from the defenseless infant. It's only real thought was for food and love. But it wasn't going to receive either. Suddenly his voice went low and he calmed down. Relief flowed over him and he smiled his usual evil cocky grin.

"No use...I'll create another perfect child and let you here to die. You'll slowly fade away from no food in about three good hours, so enjoy the coldness of the table and room as you slowly die." Eggman continued to smile during the child's pitiful screams. He just simply shrugged and walked away, walking out of the lab into the hallway and shutting the door behind him. After the child would pass away, he would simply throw it in the incinerator and make a new one all over again.

As he continued down the hallway, thoughts of his family flooded his mind. The teasing of his brother pricked at his mind, his mother's sweet and gentle caring voice made his mind calm, and his father's simple, yet strict life style gave him the reminder of what made him today. He stopped again._ His father._The man who he looked up to as a young child. He always cared for him, never allowing his brother to continue on his teasing when he was around. Eggman's father was a scientist of sorts, working alongside his grandfather on their newest projects. It was in his blood to be a scientist and a mechanic and all those things. But the thought of the baby back in the lab made him re-consider. What would his father say to him now if he was letting that poor innocent baby die of hunger and fear and no attention?

_I didn't raise you that way! _

_But of course you didn't_, he said to himself. _But you also didn't teach me to be what I was today._Guilt kept clawing it's way back and Eggman knew he had to give the baby care. If he didn't, he would be even more of a monster than he is now. Sighing, he turned back the way he came and ran back towards the lab. Once he made it there, he slowly slipped inside and still saw the baby crying on the table. This time, it was slow cries with occasional wimpering. It was weakened fully now, near it's end. He would have to work quickly it it were going to survive. But first things first, he would need to find out what gender it was. He hadn't even had time to look and see what it was. How stupid of him.

Quickly, he stepped over to the table and examined the wriggling baby lying there, exaushted. Bringing his hand slowly above the baby's leg, he quickly moved it over and looked to see.

It was a boy.

Smiling he took the towel and wrapped the infant inside. At least one good thing came out of the whole project. So now it wasn't a _total_ failure. But then he felt the towel and noticed it was wet and uncomfortable. _No wonder he was crying, being wrapped up in this cold thing._ He removed the towel and decided to wrap his arms around the child instead. He could feel it's cold fur and skin underneath his clothing. _He really is cold. Oh how horrible I was allowing him to suffer!_Being very careful, he ran back out of the lab and down the hallway out towards his private quarters. There, he would have his room to go to and would hopefully be able to warm the baby up in there.

_Why am I even doing this? Just 10 minutes ago I wanted the little runt dead!_But he continued onward, ignoring his conscience for this one time. The baby boy wimpered in his arms, hungry. ''Give me a minute please," he pleaded to the child. As if he understood, the baby went quiet and remained lying on his chest for warmth. "I'm sorrry little guy, I just need to grab something."

Eggman finally felt better. He had just made the ideal bottle and was feeding the content infant in his arms. He was so tired from worrying and working, he actually felt like a real parent now. But never would he allow himself to accept that. He didn't love this child either...he was just..._caring for it._Yeah, that's all. Then he got the sudden urge to comfort the baby. So he softly hugged the small hedgehog as he slowly suckled the milk from the bottle.

_He's just the smallest I've ever seen._ Caringly, he carefully petted the small hedgehog's quills, letting them smooth back. The baby seemed to enjoy it, resting calmly in his arms. Eggman smiled and studied the baby's features now that he finally had him close by. _What could I possibly name you?_He thought as he carefully ran his finger through his quills. The baby's fur was a soft light blue, with some fluffness near the back and fuzzy bright peach arms with the small oval peach marking on his belly. This child was an exact clone of Sonic himself. Everything about him looked exactly like Sonic. It was a pity though, he could have been a beautiful overlander baby, but oh well. Parents don't get to decide what their babies get to look like.

"Erp," the small baby burped as Eggman finished feeding him. He was full now, and was a lot warmer than before. Thank fully, Eggman had found a good heated blanket to use for him. "Now we need a name for you, I can't be calling you 'baby' or 'son' all day can I now?" The small hedgehog's ear perked up, but his eyes remained closed. "Hmm, I know. How about Ivo Jr.? Would you like that?" The baby's tail wagged happily. "Good, I knew you'd like it."

*SKIP*

Sonic never before ran so fast in his life. His face was full of tears mixed in with fear. He was being chased, followed helplessly by his girlfriend's murders. No one was with them, they were all alone. Sally was just casually walking with Sonic in the great forest when three guys jumped them and grabbed them. He tried to defend Sally, but it was too late. He had to escape before they would catch him too. He was terribly scared, and his heart stopped every time he heard their footsteps getting closer. He was going nuts.

Then he came to a turn. New Megaopolis was way too close, but he could hide there and let Eggman's robots handle them. Plus he was injured and there was some rest there in the abandoned buildings. Being quick, he jumped down the hill and landed not too far down towards the city. He was stumbling, giving the chasers the uper advantage.

"No!" Sonic screamed as they got closer. His leg was heavily cut, but he would make it to shelter. _Just if he could lose them_...

...But then someone jumped him. He whacked his head off of the ground and he blacked out.

*SKIP*

Eggman examined the bleeding, unconscious, Sonic on his lab table. Nearby, Ivo rested peacefully in a small basket that used to contain tools. Now it only contained the small bundle wrapped in heated blankets. This was a huge advantage for the doctor. Right now, he had his worst enemy Sonic right there vurnerable and injured, right in his clutches. But why wasn't he doing anything? Should he legionize him? Maybe torture and ask questions-

Eggman's thoughts were interupted by Ivo's baby snoring. He quickly turned around a bit alarmed and caught off guard. He smiled as he saw him sleeping peacefully and looked back towards Sonic. He pushed away the sound and went back to thinking. Was he going to go through with hurting him? He couldn't think straight now as the baby behind him continued to snore.

Sighing, he continued on his way over to the child and picked him up. Was he going to explain to Sonic, or was he going to keep the child a secret? Slowly making his final descion, he took little Ivo and walked out of the room. Sonic wasn't going to know of his exsistence just yet. While he slipped out of the room to lie the baby somewhere else, Sonic awoke slowly.

"Uggh," The blue hedgehog moaned rubbing his head. He had no idea where he was, but he had the simplist idea that he was in Eggman's Base due to all the technology and robots lying around. He went to sit up, when he noticed the somewhat tight restraints on his wrists and ankles, holding him down.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" He hissed struggling. Then the pain shot back up through his back, making him scream in surprise and pain. He slowly rested his head back, giving in to the immense pain shooting throughout his body. It felt like someone was taking a knife and slowly slicing him open, pouring salt on his fresh wounds. Tears flowed down the hedgehog's peach muzzle as his eyesight started to go blind from the wetness. Fear swarmed over him, and he remained still, praying he would make it thorough. Then as if someone had read his mind, footsteps sounded down the hall as someone's shadow loomed over the floor of the lab. He breathed in, gasping. Eggman walked in, looking very content. Something must be horribly wrong. Sonic tugged at the restraints, struggling to get free. Now he just realized he was in the legionization lab. Drills, metal parts, and wires lied overhead the table. Sonic completely lost it.

"Please oh god please! No!" But Eggman silently stood there observing the hedgehog's screams for mercy. Nothing the cobalt hedgehog said was helping. Only the sounds of crying and screaming could be heard.

"Now, now, hedgehog," Eggman said calmly. "Don't struggle, it'll only make it more painful than needed." Sonic shook his head, trying not to listen to the crazy doctor. He wasn't going to let this happen...was he? Sonic's whole body was burning like a hot fire, his quills out and ready to slice, but most importantly, his legs ready to run. The adrenaline rushed throughout his muscles, but it could only be released if he was freed from those damn cuffs. But while Sonic was distracted with his thinking, Eggman had started to begin getting ready for Sonic's legionization. Parts were carelessly sprawled about the table, many drills clinging to the sides of the tables and walls. He examined the tools, rubbing his chin in question. What exactly would he use for such a speed demon as Sonic? What would he even legionize on him? HIs eyes, legs, arms? He hadn't even thought the plan through enough to decide. Finally, a bit of peace came over the room as Sonic's pleads and cries turned into low sobs. The doctor could see the hedgehog's eyes getting heavy.

"You know you may sleep, right?" Sonic silently nodded. "It would be far less painful...that is until you wake." He didn't need to convince him anymore for Sonic had relaxed back and had fallen into a deep sleep. The doctor sighed and grabbed a few things from a cabinet under the lab table. Shots, bandages, and some other accessories were carefully placed on the table next to the cobalt hedgehog's left side. Eggman stared at the objects in front of him for a very good, long, while, seeming to be absolutely confused as what to do. Sonic was just lying there, near complete stillness.

Eggman sighed and placed the things back into the drawers he had gotten them from. What a coward, he couldn't even legionize Sonic, his worst enemy. What would Lien-Da or Snively think and say? Did he even care about their opinions? Of course not, he didn't care what anyone had to say! He would do as he damned pleased without anyone's opinions! But it was just so hard...no one would ever understand.

"Cubot."

Eggman whispered into his wrist communicator for the cubical robot.

"Yes sir?"

"I want you to take Sonic and drop him off in front of New Mobotropolis. I have no more reason to keep him here, he's useless."

And before the robot could reply, Eggman had made his way out of the lab back into his room.


	2. Chapter Two : Sonic

_Little hands,_

_Big hearts._

_Make up a small child,_

_one who needs love._

_One who can care._

_Even when misunderstood._

Sonic had woken up on the outskirts of the city, more confused than ever. How did he even get here? Wasn't he back at Eggman's lab? Why couldn't he open his eyes? He could feel his body being dragged along, but by what?

"Shh, Sonic," a familiar voice was calming him. "We're almost inside New Mobotropolis." That voice. He knew that voice.

"It's alright, it's me Adamues. Tails's father. Just stay calm, we're taking you to the hospital." Who's we're? Who else was there? Then he heard the sweet voice of Amy speak.

"It's alright my dear Sonikku! We'll fix you up good!"

God help me. I can't stand that girl. She'll drive anyone to suicide just by her voice. And as if that weren't bad enough, she was helping to carry me. I want Sally. I want her back, not dead. Not hurt. Alive.

But I don't get anything, do I?

***Somewhere off into the distance….Eggman's Base***

"No! You bucket of bolts, that's not how you hold a baby!" Eggman hollered at the EggSWAT next to him. He had taken back the crying Ivo and punched the robot across its head.

"Thinking you can just go and sling a child around! Are you demented?" Little Ivo clawed his little hands at Eggman's chest, desperately searching for immediate comfort. The robot had been holding him like a small ragdoll, injuring his little quills. Yet, he couldn't even see the darn thing.

"And if I ever see you around him again, I'll de-program you, permanently!" The robot had lowered its head.

_**Yes sir. Your orders have been understood.**_

Eggman quickly signaled the robot away and continued on his way towards the lab, holding the small hog let in his arms. Ivo Jr. cried and cried for comfort, looking for some attention also.

"Please! Be quiet or you'll notify all of Mobius of your existence!" Little Ivo continued to go on, getting tired and hungry. Finally, Eggman gave in and held the small one close to his chest in a small hug. Ivo started to calm a bit, slowly working his way into slumber.

"Where to put you, where to put you," Eggman thought aloud in a whisper. He could always use one of the cells, or better yet, put him with the legion and have them take care of him. But that could leave devastating results. Maybe even arranging a small crib in his room would do, but the crying would distract him and wake him in the middle of the night.

"Hhmm, maybe that old storage room I have might do." Eggman turned quickly back around and headed towards the storage closet. Once he had reached the door, he silently reached out and turned the creaking knob. The door struggled open and the doctor walked casually inside.

Inside, boxes lied a skewed, some robotic parts scattered about. Towards the very back of the closet lied a few old personal things, like a photo album and some collections. Eggman scoffed at the items and decided that a simple cleaning from a few of his robots will do.

"After a good cleaning you can sleep in here. Maybe you'll even have your own learning room when you're old enough." Ivo only squeaked tiredly and crawled closer to Eggman. Even the doctor himself couldn't help but smile at the cute acts of the child. Maybe it wasn't so bad to have a son after all. But the thought of giving up ruling the world kept crawling its way back into his mind. He didn't want to lose the chance after all of the hard work he had put forward.

"Awaa…." Eggman looked down at the small baby who was relaxing on his shoulder now. There was no way he was going to ever give up little tiny Ivo. If he had to, he would even give up the world for him. Was this the affection so many spoke of him not having? Maybe it was just instinct that told him to care, not just a sense of love. Or maybe…it was.

"Okay. Time for you to go to bed," Eggman said slowly exiting the room. He had gently shut the door behind him and set off towards his own personal quarters. There was where his room lied and a few other rooms for certain things. On one side there was a recharging station for his robots and then on the other side was a gym he will probably never end up using. As he made his way up the hallway to his room, he stopped at his door for a second before opening it. He had to be certain that no one was watching him enter with the child, or people would get too suspicious. He had already labeled the child as a 'Test Experiment Not To Be Tampered With' when he had spoken to the many legionnaires from Lien-Da's legion. If he was seen with this 'Test Experiment' many would start to think he was going soft, others would think he was just insane. If that were the case, he would've never even brought the child near him.

Then the door clicked open as the large doctor entered himself in. He wasn't too keen on properness but comfort was his major concern. His bed was fairly big and had a few pillows; a newly added small fluffy blue one for Ivo. There was also a nice fitting blanket lying flat on top the bed, with a beautiful pattern of green and blue threads. It was a blanket he had received once from an old college he attended. The blanket was so comfortable that he took it and kept it with him wherever he was sleeping at. Finally after quickly scanning the room, he sat down on the bed and placed Ivo Jr. on the blue pillow and watched as he slowly curled up into a tiny ball. His quills stuck out like sharp spikes, probably due to instincts when protecting himself as he sleeps.

"Okay Ivo…go to sleep," Eggman yawned lying down next to him. The small hedgehog immediately heard this and slid over towards his father's face.

"What're you doing?" Eggman asked as Ivo crawled under his chin and lied across his neck. He could barely feel the small hedgehog lying there and lightly chuckled as the blue one started to purr. It was an absolutely adorable moment the two were having and all that the doctor could possibly due was relax and lay his head back more against the pillows. Soon before he knew it, he and Ivo were both fast asleep.

***Back at New Mobotropolis: Tommy Turtle Memorial Hospital***

Sonic was just waking up from a recent nightmare while he was asleep in his hospital bed. He was sweating terribly, gasping for air as his widened eyes welled with tears.

_It was only a dream. Only a dream!_

He kept telling himself it was only a dream, only imaginary, but the scary moments he had just witnessed, unconscious, floated back into his train of thought, thus sending him into a fit of tears. Never had he cried this much before. He was leaking out so much tears, it felt like he was going as dry as a pile of bones. Why was he crying so much? Why can't he get it out of his head?

Sonic sighed deeply and felt the need for a long run, but the hospital didn't permit patients to leave the building no matter what. So he was going to need to sneak out. Doing that wouldn't be easy, considering Nicole has the whole city under her eyes and she can record and see everything that goes on. Maybe if he got an excuse or he signed out now, he might be able to get out without any questions.

Finally, footsteps were walking by as a fellow kola nurse was getting ready to start the nightshift jobs. Sonic had jumped up and grasped the opportunity to leave and get the hell out of there.

"Umm excuse me?" Sonic asked as he ran from the room in front of the kola, frightening her a bit. "Can I please sign out? I feel a lot better now and I just need a run and…well yeah." The kola was a bit stunned to reply quickly, but after a long moment she nodded and led him to the main lobby where she allowed him to sign out quickly. Sonic shakingly signed his signature and gave a slightly mumbled 'Thanks' as he swiftly walked out of the main doors of the hospital.

Outside, it was a peaceful night with the full moon shining brightly. Chao played in the nearby lake and thrived happily as if nothing bad was ever going on in the world outside the huge city. But Sonic just kept looking straight ahead knowing the chao were absolutely innocent and would never truly experience the pain and sorrows of this cruel world. Especially not murder. Not murder like he had seen done to Sally on their calm walk just a few weeks ago. After he had gotten back from Eggman's base, he was taken in to the hospital after lying nearly dead on the outskirts of the city.

Eggman.

His name had just come to mind after he had started to think back again. Something was bothering him about the familiar doctor, something he had never felt about him before. He was feeling quite different indeed, a sudden blush coming across his muzzle. Was he thinking good things of the doctor? But why? Was it because he allowed Sonic to live and not get legionized?

Sonic didn't even notice how he was already outside the city, alone, walking along the forestry grass path leading into the Great Forest. Something was going on with him, so he had quickly stopped for a rest. Silently, he slid his back down against a tree and sat there confused. He already made it out into the forest, totally distracted by the thoughts flying in his mind. Eggman. Eggman. Eggman. That's all he could think of right now.

Remember the doctor's menacing stare, Sonic closed his eyes and breathed in and out calmly. Something was so reassuring about Eggman that Sonic started to feel real jealous of the doctor. What's wrong with him? Then the memory of Eggman touching Sonic's side as he was lied down on the lab table while he was terribly injured flowed freely throughout his mind. Other thoughts of other several events also came to mind. _Especially_ the ones of Sonic being watched by the doctor and being touched by him too.

Then, lifting his hand up to his left side near the top of his chest, he slowly moved his hand around his chest and down his sides, feeling the soft memorable touch of Eggman, even at his darkest plans. Sonic blushed more as he moved both of his hands up and down his sides, imagining the doctor's large hands moving down and pushing gently on him instead. He didn't even notice how much he was arousing himself as he pleasured his own body by his own touch. Was this the masturbation so many older mobians spoke of? The terrible, terrible secret of lust?

Sonic didn't even care about these questions as he slowly slid his hand down near his lower area. That's when he started to blush heavily. He kept imagining it was Eggman doing the hand gestures, as this was setting him off madly. Why was it his worst enemy he was being fakely pleasured by instead of someone he truly loved, like Sally? Was he in _denial_, or worse yet, did he lose _all love_ for the late princess? Something was wrong. He shouldn't be thinking so loving of his nemesis.

Everything was going way too quick for the speedy blue hedgehog as he opened his eyes and returned his hands back to the ground near his legs to hold him up right while sitting. He opened his eyes and looked down at his scrawny body. Who would **ever **want something as small as him? No one wants an annoying, unloved hedgehog like him. Or would they? He didn't exactly know how to answer those questions, but he did know one thing.

He was falling for Eggman.


	3. Chapter Three : Meet Our Son, Ivo

**Chapter Three**

''Aweaee!'

Eggman opened his eyes blinking a bit to adjust to the sunlight beaming through the window located in his room. His glasses were missing from his face, illuminating his dark black eyes and red irises. Someone must have taken his glasses off once he had fallen asleep. It couldn't have been the care bots, because they wouldn't **dare **touch their creator without permission.

"Eeeoooh!"

Eggman looked over to his right and saw little Ivo wearing his glasses and babbling his usual baby talk. Before he could go and lecture him, he chuckled loudly at the little hedgie. He looked absolutely adorable with them on, and it'd be a shame if someone was to take them off of him.

"Give Da-…I mean give _me _the glasses back, Ivo." He almost let the word '_Daddy'_ slip. He certinately was not going to use cute pet names to be referred as. If he was going to call him something, it outta be 'Sir', 'Master', or just 'Eggman.' Never would he allow Ivo Jr. to call him 'Daddy'. It wasn't only a softie name, but it was annoying too. How would anyone ever enjoy that kind of name?

Ivo's face brightened as he lifted up the glasses in his tiny fist, waving it proudly. It was one of the first times that Eggman had seen any progress in the child's strength.

"Well now," Eggman said gently taking his glasses and putting them on. "It seems as although someone is starting to get very strong." Ivo just smiled and crawled over on top of Eggman's arm. The doctor stifled a quick laugh and quickly plucked off the young one.

"Am I a jungle gym now?" He asked half laughing. Ivo Jr. didn't respond as he was too busy giggling and trying to reach for Eggman's bushy mustache. He looked down and noticed he forgot to groom it when he had awoken.

"Oh well it seems as if I need to brush my mustache throughouly. Then we can begin our usual day, eh Ivo?" Ivo smiled and nodded and Eggman pulled him back down to his arms and held him close. They both smiled and looked at each other happily. Eggman finally felt happy for just once in his miserable, narcissistic life.

***The Great Forest***

Sonic had just woken up after his pleasurable night, his back right against the tree. His soft, blue fur gently swished in the wind as the smell of rain started to fill his nose. The sky was getting darker, blocking out most of the sunlight. Sonic yawned and quickly stretched, getting up and looking around his surroundings. If he was correct he would be half way through the Great Forest at this point. No reason in going back just yet. Plus, he needed to find Eggman and have a discussion with him. Sonic didn't know if Eggman was using a mind control device, or he gave him some kind of drug, or what. Maybe he could even ask Eggman why he was falling for the large overlander. Sonic couldn't find a reasonable explanation alone, so he needed someone's help or advice for temporary comfort.

Suddenly, rain drops started to plop onto the hedgehog, getting his muzzle and quills wet. He knew he had to leave now if he wanted to get there before it started to get too bad out from the storm or a flash flood occurred. The blissful green grass below him started to expand from the sudden rain fall, absorbing most of the downfall. So before he could get anymore wet, he ran straight off towards New Megaopolis in hopes of getting to Eggman.

On the way there, he started to notice feral woodland creatures gathering their food and young, preparing for the storm. It looked like a big storm and many of the animals were probably convinced there was a flood to come. Sonic had stopped abruptly once he came to a mother fox and her cub struggling to get to safety as the rain started to pour down on the two, making their pelts stick to their skin.

"Don't worry," Sonic softly reassured the mother as he grabbed the small fox kit and started to run towards a cave nearby where the mother was most likely trying to get to. He placed the fox inside and waited for the mother as she padded in briskly over to her kit. With a slight purr and a lick to Sonic's arm, she thanked him. Sonic smiled and watched as she then walked over to her kit and started to dry him off. Sonic couldn't help but watch as the mother protected her little one once he had been there a bit too long. Nodding, he made his way out and started to run again.

But it only got much worse out. Mud started to fly out from under Sonic's sneakers as he ran, making a very dangerous and slippery travel. But being the persistent hedgehog he is, Sonic continued on, determined to get to the doctor one way or another. He finally made it to the outskirts of the city when he had seen robots lining the outside of the city with legionnaires. If he was going to get in, he would have to act innocent and play dumb. So being the smart hedgehog he was, Sonic tripped himself down a mudslide near the gorge entering into the robot lined city. He slid right down into the lien of them and acted like he was in danger.

"Oh no," he gasped as the robots looked down at him.

**SURRENDER HEDGEHOG! PRIORITY ONE!**

"Never!" He hissed, throwing a sissy fit. He started to flail his arms and legs in an attempt to make it look like a scene. It was working though, since they had grabbed him and started to drag him inside the base. He was pretty muddy and banged up a bit from the fall, but otherwise, he was well and ready.

He started to look around as he was being dragged against his will. The blue hedgehog had noticed many cells in the hallway, lined up in a row. Very few things filled them; accept for the occasional bad robots or broken ones. At the very end was a large door titled 'LEGIONIZATION ROOM'. The robots stopped before the door, nearly giving Sonic a heart attack. But thankfully, they turned left and dragged him down a set of sturdier cells which contained more chains and restraints inside. Sonic gulped, half excited and half fearful.

The robot who had been mostly restraining Sonic brought him into the last cell in the row and placed him inside. It reached up, mindlessly grabbing the wrist shackles. Sonic's heart quickened.

"What're you doing…?" He asked watching the robot snap them on his wrists. It didn't respond and continued to place two more on his ankles. Sonic was able to sit with them, moving his hands freely, but they were still attached to the cinderblock wall.

"Why aren't you answering my question?" Sonic snapped at the robot. But still, the robot only turned around and silently shut the cell door's bars behind it. After a quick nod to the other bot, they both made their way to set off for the doctor to explain how they had captured Sonic, hedgehog, priority one.

Sonic gulped and watched them leave. He then started to get flooded back with the thought of Eggman once again. He relaxed back and closed his eyes, trying to remember the way he had been stroked by the doctor's touch. He blushed a bit and started to sigh deeply. Sonic breathed in peacefully, not even affected by the fact he was in a cell in Eggman's base. Maybe the thought of Eggman coming in and starting to stroke him tenderly gave him a reassuring feeling.

Eggman had just spoken with his guard robots when he learned that Sonic was in a nearby cell.

"Is this true?" The doctor asked while Ivo Jr. wriggled in his arms drinking from his bottle. The robots nodded and bowed respectively.

"Yes, okay then. Orbot and Cubot!" Eggman turned around to see two of his trusty lackey-bots standing behind him awaiting their orders. He couldn't help but crack a smile at how well they obeyed him.

"Take Ivo and watch him until I am back." The two robots nodded. "And don't let a THING happen to him! You here?"

"Yes sir!"

"Yehs sir!" Cubot added in with his western cowboy accent. Eggman did never get to fixing that, but oh well. It'll do for now. He quickly handed Ivo to them and started to make his way out into the hall way towards the imprisonment center. For some reason he felt a bit excited to greet Sonic, on the other hand he was irritated at the time he decided to show up. Drowned in current thoughts, he mindlessly made his way back to Sonic's cell and walked in, half ashamed and half worried.

Sonic heard the footsteps coming in the cell and looked up to see the doctor standing before him. The both of them were silent and just gazed at one another. It's been a while since they had both made contact this close, and for now, it wasn't a loathing moment. The way Eggman looked at Sonic made him turn his head in embarrassment before either of them spoke. Sonic could feel Eggman's eyes just burning a hole in his heart. He knew he was going to tell him something that will obviously set the hedgehog off in a full worry.

"Sonic, we need to discuss some things-"

"I know. That's why I came here directly."

The two just stared back at each other, their eyes meeting. Sonic's heart started to race and his head was spinning. Exactly _how_, was he going to explain his passion for the doctor? He didn't think of that before and suddenly went quiet. Nothing he would say would sound right, and he would probably end up shocking or even disturbing Eggman. But if he was going to let Eggman know what he was feeling, he better tell him and now.

"Eggman, I recently…well lately I-…I guess you can say that…"

"What is it? Spit it out!" Eggman was becoming hesitant from waiting so long. He was feeling a bit anxious and worried. What if Cubot or Orbot came this way with Ivo? How would he ever explain the young child to Sonic? He wasn't nessicarrily going to just say, 'Oh yeah this is your son, but you never saw him before because he was genetically made from both of our DNA. Oh and by the way…-'Eggman shook the thought away and focused on what Sonic was saying to him.

"I've been having feelings for you lately," the blue hedgehog started. "Like serious feelings."

"Like….affection?" Eggman asked curiously. Sonic looked up and half nodded.

"How…how did you know?"

"You're blushing so much; I could've mistaken you for Knuckles!"

Sonic felt hot with embarrassment as he realized he probably_ was _blushing like mad.

"Well I- Yes- Guess so…basically yeah." He didn't know what to say next because right now he was covering his face with his hands totally embarrassed. If there was a crowd nearby, they were surely laughing by now. So far he had done nothing but be a total shame ass if he'd ever seen one. Sonic was already starting to think things too hard on himself, causing him to hyperventilate.

"Sheesh, calm down, Sonic! I'm not going to eat you or anything. I understand what you're going through because; I too, have found affection for another object. But, I think mine might differ from your affection." Did Eggman just _**admit**_ he was having affection for a living, breathing thing? Was that even _**possible**_? Was he dreaming once again?

Sonic breathed in and out shakingly, try to calm himself from all the pressure weighted on his shoulders. He removed his hands from his face and looked up at the doctor. For once since the two had met, Sonic started observe his figure, gathering the spiteful things on the large doctor. His frame was wide, but his legs slender. That's probably why he could always run so fast. Then he moved his head up a bit more to observe Eggman's bushy mustache. _How well groomed it is_, he thought silently to himself. _He must try and take pride in his looks._

"Are you checking me out, hedgehog?" Eggman teased after Sonic had been too quiet. The hedgehog quickly moved his head up to meet Eggman's eyes and blushed slightly more.

"N-No, just umm…I don't know." Sonic was getting that embarrassing feeling back again, but he couldn't take his eyes away for some reason. It was like he was in Eggman's own glamour. It wasn't that he hated it, but he felt a bit uncomfortable. What if Eggman was angry at him for staring him down?

"Sonic, you have no reason to be fearful or embarrassed of me. I'm not going to hurt you-"

"Why?" Sonic interrupted a loud. "Why aren't you taking advantage of the moment right now and torturing me for information? Why aren't you getting me ready to be legionized or worse yet, why aren't you trying to kill me?" Eggman was shocked at the questions.

"Well I….I don't feel like hurting you at the moment."

"But why?"

"Because- …Because I…I have someone for you to meet." Eggman was going to finally let him see _their _son whether Sonic liked it or not. Before Sonic could respond, Eggman had pulled back his glove on his wrist and fidgeted with a wristwatch looking device.

"Cubot, Orbot, bring in Ivo please, cell #34."

Without any hesitation, Cubot and Orbot quickly followed his orders and had soon arrived out the cell door. Sonic was too distracted to notice what they were holding in a small blanket. He was too busy watching Eggman to care about anything else at the moment. Just the way Eggman has spoken to the robots got him a bit excited, even maybe _turned on_. But if it wasn't that, it was when he had taken the small blanket and held it gently.

Sonic snapped back in to reality once Eggman had bent down in front of him. _What exactly is he doing and what the hell is in that blanket?_ Sonic asked. He sniffed curiously as Eggman held out the blanket to him. That's when he smelled hedgehog, a young one too, and he gave an odd look towards the doctor.

"What the hell is that?" He asked as Eggman took off the blanket revealing a small sleeping hedgie. Sonic's eyes widened as he saw its soft baby powder blue fur and its small peach tummy and muzzle. What exactly was he seeing?

"This is Ivo Jr. He's our son. Wait-"

Sonic gave him the most confusing, shocked, terrified face he ever made. Their son? What is he on?

"Let me explain," He said smoothing back Ivo's bent quills from sleeping curled up in a blanket. "Ivo was supposed to be my planned son made from my DNA. A clone, you can say. Do you remember the large green tube that contained green liquid?" Sonic nodded, astonished.

"Well when you had fallen inside, your fur fell off a bit and dropped inside, mixing your DNA with my already altered DNA. Thus, creating this little hedgehog." Eggman smiled a bit and looked at Sonic's now shocked expression. He could see Sonic was absolutely confused and he stifled a bit of a chuckle.

"I know, it's confusing, but if you don't think about it too hard, it makes sense. Here, would you like to hold him?" Sonic didn't know how to react. He could only stare at the small hedgehog in Eggman's arms.

"Well are you going to answer?"

"O-okay." Sonic watched as Eggman gently handed him over to Sonic. As soon as Sonic took the baby into his arms, emotions flooded his mind. This was his supposed child, and he had no idea about it, nor was he interested at the moment. Was this what it was like when a mother or father had just received a baby and didn't feel ready? Sonic didn't know what to do except cry. So he freely let the tears flow out and he placed the baby on the floor away from him. Ivo started to wake, confused at what was happening. The small hedgehog yawned and looked up at the sobbing Sonic.

"Sonic, please it's not to make you upset! I didn't think that-"

"**GET IT AWAY FROM ME!** I don't want a stupid kid!"

Ivo Jr. felt absolutely hurt by those words. He might have been little and couldn't understand vocabulary what-so-ever, but he could tell by Sonic's emotions he was angry. Angry at him. Angry at his _father_.

"Sonic, I didn't intend to make you angry about it, look I'll have Orbot and Cubot take him back, okay?" Eggman attempted to rest his hand on Sonic's shoulder, only to get hissed at.

"This is all your fault! When did you plan on letting me know about this, huh? Get your damn hands away from me you jerk!" Eggman didn't quite understand why Sonic was so upset. He was just happy and curious not even five minutes ago, thrilled at the thought of Eggman touching him. But now, he was angry and upset all because of Ivo. Eggman started to feel a bit angry himself at the infant, looking a bit angrily at the odd creation. Everything was so quickly ruined; he should've never showed him to Sonic.

"Awwa?" Ivo said looking up at his idol, Eggman. Eggman just stared blankly at the young hedgehog, knowing he was feeling that remorse for keeping him alive. Why did he have to be made? None of this would've happened if he would've gotten rid of him the moment he was released from the tube. Sonic still continued to cry in frustration.

"I want these off! I want out and now!" Sonic screamed at Eggman. "Let me go!" Eggman felt so, so upset at this moment. He was so close to having Sonic as a rival; no, more of a friend and Ivo had just ruined all of the chances of that. Anger boiled up in Eggman and he left the cell, without Ivo.

He slammed the door shut and walked to his room, tears in his eyes.


	4. Chapter Four : Bath Time

**Chapter 4**

"What are you looking at?" Sonic had looked down onto the ground at the small hog let who had lied there, dazed with sudden grief. The tiny hedgehog had no idea why Sonic and Eggman were mad at him. He hadn't even cried or whined to upset anyone, but why was everyone so full of total angst and pure hatred? Had he done something wrong?

"Huh, stupid of me to ask a damn baby…" Sonic muttered under his breath. He honestly knew he wasn't going to remain angry at it forever since children always brightened up Sonic on his saddest days. It reminded him back to when Tails was younger. Tails had always tried to cheer up the older blue hedgehog with gifts, games, songs, and even by trying to earn the trust and loyalty of Sonic. Whenever Sonic had received these kind acts, he started to respect the two tailed fox a lot more.

"Awwa?" Little Ivo had already crawled his way forward towards Sonic's leg in an attempt to get his attention. He was starting to get cold, and if he were on the floor any longer he would freeze to death. His little tiny blue eyes shimmered with curiosity as he looked at Sonic.

"Lemme guess, you want up?" Ivo hadn't completely understood what Sonic had said, but the little hedgehog had nodded a bit and clawed at his leg. Sonic couldn't help but crack a small grin as he carefully lifted up Ivo by his underarms.

"Well hello there," Sonic said while he held Ivo up to eye level. The younger one's blue orbs shinned brightly, astonishing Sonic a bit. Not even Tails' own eyes were this crystal of a blue. This baby must've inherited it from Eggman's side since green was a large eye color in Sonic's family. But his mother did have blue eyes, so it could still be a possibility he gained some of it from Sonic's side too. Ivo had reached out his tiny hand and gently grabbed Sonic's nose. He was just fascinated at how big the hedgehog's nose was.

"Got my nose do ya now?" Sonic half chuckled. He obviously wasn't angry at the little one anymore. Actually, Sonic was starting to enjoy the company, especially with another hedgehog.

"Yeah well," Sonic said quickly as he softly reached out and grabbed Ivo's nose. "I got your nose right here!" Sonic held up his fist and watched as the young hog lets eyes widened in disbelief. How in the world did he do that? Was it some kind of magic? Ivo had started to make a pout face reaching out and taking Sonic's fist.

"Ine!" Ivo whined as he opened Sonic's fist. But when he opened it to find that his nose was missing, he was struck with panic. Looking back and forth he placed his hand on his face, and with relief, he had found his nose was still in place. Sonic started to laugh loudly and uncontrollably at the other hedgehog's shocked face. Little did he know was that Eggman was observing all of this in his security room, alone.

"I see they're getting along," Eggman half mumbled to himself. He smiled a bit as he watched Sonic laughing at the younger's attitude. Ivo certainly wouldn't go down without a fight until he had succeeded in his battle, even if it was for a nose that was never even truly stolen. It made Eggman a bit proud at the little hedgehog's determination to go on.

"Oh look at you Mr. Pouty, I'm sorry I had taken your nose and put it back when you weren't looking!" Ivo didn't seem to care at the moment what Sonic was saying considering his face was flushed with total embarrassment. How could he be so easily tricked into such a prank as that one? Ivo had rubbed his peach cheeks, trying to hide the shame of it all, but Sonic could still see right through the young one. He reminded him of himself at that age. Sonic had always been the 'Hide Your Faults' child and would always try and hide his weaknesses. It worked on everyone except for Rosie who always could see beyond Sonic.

"Okay little guy, I'm sorry for giving you a mini heart attack. Just don't be mad, m'kay?" Ivo hadn't moved from his pouty expression right away, but soon his angry face faded away into a small smile as Sonic had rubbed his belly.

"Like that? I know all the good spots…" Sonic said grinning as Ivo's leg went crazy from a good belly rub. His tiny face was smiling widely as his tongue slightly hung out from the good, peaceful feeling. Eggman was observing how Ivo was thrilled from such a simple feeling. Maybe that would be useful information for a later time when Ivo need reassurance. But why was Eggman even caring about worrying about such a thing? He was just a baby and that's all he was, he didn't need much. Food, changing, and some attention. But why was Eggman feeling so indifferent about the whole situation?

"Alright buddy before you fall off of my legs, come here." Sonic had picked up the now purring Ivo and gently held him in his chained hands. Ivo was totally out of it, purring madly at absolutely nothing. Once again, Sonic was laughing crazily at the little one's funny expression.

"You're a character, eh?" Ivo's ears flicked and he opened one of his eyes and looked up at Sonic. All his anger and fear was completely banished from his thoughts. The little hedgehog was quickly growing quite fond of Sonic and enjoyed to have him near. If you didn't know the two, you probably would've guessed them to be child and father, just playing around like any other family. It was a perfect scene if you took away the cell, the chains, and the dimness. Eggman had sighed and decided he should head back to the two before they got bored of each other. Slowly he walked out of the security room and walked down the corridor straight up to the cell door. He had entered the key and turned it, unlocking it temporarily.

"Apa!" Ivo turned his head over to the left when Eggman had entered the cell. His little face immediately brightened up more as he reached out for Eggman's legs. The doctor cracked a small smile as Ivo slid down Sonic's legs and gently plopped down onto the floor. Ivo made a small giggle and looked back up to Sonic, smiling.

"I see you two got along well," Eggman observed aloud. Sonic seemed to be a bit distracted by the doctor's sudden appearance, but he nodded slowly in understanding. The younger hedgehog was rolling around the concrete floor, giggling as he went back and forth. Sonic was too distracted watching him to even notice Eggman was unsnapping the shackles from his wrists and ankles. When the loud snap from the falling off sounded, Sonic looked up to see Eggman gently removing them. He was shocked. Wasn't the whole point of keeping him chained to the wall important? Was Eggman just 'letting him go'? Then it happened…Eggman had brushes his hand gently down Sonic's wrist, sending Sonic into instant turn on shock.

"Are you…okay Sonic?" Eggman had asked once he saw Sonic's wide eyes and odd facial expression. His face was luckily still peachy fuzz and not flushed.

"I…I'm fine…but why?"

"Why what?"

"Why'd you do it? Why'd you take them off?"

"Because you're not supposed to be held up somewhere long."

Sonic smiled a bit and couldn't help but flick his ear. Was this really happening? Was Eggman his worst enemy finally letting him go?

"Oh Ivo Jr!" Eggman exclaimed once the small hedgehog had rolled back over from his continuous play. His fur looked scorched, a horrible black and grey blotched color. He was smiling; unaware of all the dirt he had received prior to his rolling fest. Eggman gasped loudly and sighed, face palming. Sonic just snorted a bit and picked up the dirty tot.

"Do you have a tub?"

"What?"

"A bathtub…I'll clean him if you'd like." Sonic was making an odd offer out of the blue.

"Why?"

"Well you did say he was part mine too, right? So maybe I can do just this one little thing for him before I go…" Go. The word got stuck in his throat and made him swell up. Was he really going to leave when he had just discovered he had a son? Let alone, would he leave the doctor alone and let him have the chance to do anything he wanted with the child? So many questions poured through his head, but he listened carefully to Eggman as he responded.

"I see. Well I guess you can use the shower room down the hall to the left on the last door. That's where there's a bath tub." Just talking about the subject of tubs bothered Eggman, considering he never used one and only took quick showers. He would be so embarrassed if Sonic would ask him how to work it. Considering he never even wanted to use it or found the need to.

"Okay, come on Ivo," Sonic said carrying the small hedgehog in his arms towards the shower room. Once he had gotten a chance to stop inside he grabbed a towel quickly and placed it on a nearby table near the large tub. Sonic snickered a bit at the thought of Eggman needing a large tub for his large body. He didn't want to offend the doctor by asking if he had gotten it that big on purpose, so he decided to keep the thought to himself.

"Alright, Ivo…just let me turn on the water and you'll get cleaned." Sonic had turned the knobs on the tub, carefully observing the water as it freely flowed out of the spicket. He then had removed his gloves and placed them near the towel. If anyone saw him right now, he'd probably be yelled at for not wearing an accessory on his wrists. It was illegal for male mobians to not have a wrist accessory on at all times when in public due to the sight being 'provocative' and 'naked'. Sometimes, Sonic would enjoy the free air on his hands.

"Wawa?" Ivo said pointing to the near filled tub. Sonic nodded and placed a hand inside. The tempeture was just perfect.

"Yes, water Ivo. I'm guessing this is one of your first baths. I don't really credit the doc on hygiene to be honest." It was like Sonic was speaking a foreign language to Ivo. He understood 'yes', 'water', 'baths.' And that was probably all he would understand coming from the large blue hedgehog who spoke like there was no tomorrow.

"Now I'm just gently going to place you down. Just sit up while I get off all the nasty dirt," He said teasingly as he kneeled down on the floor next to the tub and gently placed him inside. His initial reaction was that Ivo was going to scream or cry once he had hit the bottom, but instead Ivo surprised him with a giggle and a splash. A big smile came to Sonic's face as he watched the little one enjoy the cool water as it washed off all the dirt from before.

"Now we need some soap," Sonic said getting up to his feet and walking over to a large cabinet. Tons of shampoos, soaps, conditioners, and towels lined up neatly inside. He quickly chose the softest looking one and walked back over to the tub, kneeling down once again. Sonic lathered up Ivo so much that you could've mistaken him for a bubble ghost.

"Haha, boo! Alright now let's get all that off." Sonic had gently rinsed off Ivo with some tap water from the spicket again and quickly removed all of the soap from his small fur coat. Ivo kept giggling from the clean experience and ignored the dirty water surrounding him.

"Haha, alright, let me get you your tow-" Before Sonic could say anything else, a towel gently brushed against his head. He looked back to see Eggman holding the towel behind him.

"Looking for this?"

"Heh, yeah, thanks," Sonic said grabbing the towel and picking up the wet hedgehog in his arms, rubbing him dry inside the towel's warm structure. Ivo still continued to kick excitedly, sending some water droplets everywhere. Both Eggman and Sonic chuckled at the puff ball in the blanket.

"Looks like someone their bath," Eggman stated as Ivo purred and shivered. Sonic had nodded and lightly pushed back the little hedgie's soft, fuzzed up quills.

"He did….How long have you've been there?" Sonic asked when Eggman was finished looking at Ivo Jr. The doctor seemed to be a bit distracted, so Sonic asked again.

"You were watching us how long?"

"Oh, I've only just came in…" Eggman lied. He actually had been watching the two the whole time, obsessed with the way Sonic had been so kind to Ivo. It was as if Sonic had raised children his whole life the way he was so careful with his actions.

"Oh, Okay. I was just wondering." Sonic had actually been worried Eggman might have seen him bending over when he was washing off the young hog let during his bath. Eggman did see everything, but he surely wasn't going to admit it anytime soon.

"Okay, Ivo, you can go to your….uhmmm…" Sonic wasn't sure what to call Eggman for Ivo. Was it father or dad? Or was it papa? Eggman had casually smiled and took little wrapped up Ivo into his arms.

"He can come to his _Daddy_."


	5. Chapter Five : Breakfast and Promises

**Chapter 5**

It was starting to get late by the time the two had finished giving Ivo his bath and they had eaten dinner together. During the whole dinner, Sonic hadn't spoken a word as he slowly ate the food provided while Ivo had watched the older hedgehog throughout the duration, silently. It was as if the two were enemies that couldn't stand each other, but saying that would be too vague.

"You were quiet," Eggman mumbled across from Sonic while they had sat at the large table. He hated to admit it, but for an evil genius, the doctor had a pretty nice dining room. For what purpose, he'll never truly know. Plus, it would be rude to ask such a question since it might offend him.

"I wasn't really in the mood for speaking…" Sonic whispered back half-heartedly. It was true, considering he was a bit shy. What could he say to his enemy? 'Oh hey the dinner was great! How many table spoons full of Arsenic did you put inside?' That probably wouldn't have been the most proper thing to ask, but it made Sonic silently chuckle to himself.

"I see." The doctor also didn't seem in the mood to speak either, so the both remained silent. Sonic watched Eggman carefully take the silverware and place it in the sink. It was probably a later job for the robots to attend to since he hadn't started to clean them himself. Ivo seemed a bit excited about something, but Sonic ignored the little ones mewls and giggles until Eggman had noticed them.

"Oh I know Ivo; I'll quickly get it for you."

"Get what?" Sonic asked curiously as Eggman had taken Ivo out of his little high chair (which was made of a fancy metal) carefully.

"Oh well it's a little thing Ivo likes to sleep with….it's nothing exciting, but it's a small plush doll I found." Sonic's ears twitched as he followed the two out towards Ivo and Eggman's room.

"He sleeps with you? Why?" The hedgehog made an odd gestured face at the larger doctor as he opened the door to the room.

"Ivo is scared of the dark and fears being alone. Unless you wanted to deal with a screaming hedgehog 24/7, then I suggest you try it on your own time." Sonic shrugged it off and quickly followed inside. He was probably right about the whole being alone thing. Sonic knew that babies enjoyed comfort and attention more than anything else.

"Shh, now here ya go," Eggman said handing Ivo a small two tailed fox doll with a red ruby hanging from its head. Sonic got the chills looking at the little doll. It was way too familiar, but once again he shrugged it off and watched the little hedgie hug it tightly. Ivo snuggled it so lovingly, making Sonic smile a bit wider as he watched the little one.

"Where'd he get that doll?" Sonic had asked casually as if the doll wasn't suspicious looking. Eggman looked back up to the older hedgehog and sighed.

"It was an old testing doll I had, but I decided to scrap it in the closet. But once I cleaned out the closet for a playroom, he found the doll and just begged to have it. How could I say no?" The doctor chuckled lightly and walked over to the bed. The bed was covered in a smooth silk sheet that had been dyed a soft baby blue with a tiny pillow at the top containing a small image of a sheep. Or was it a lamb? Next to it laid a few more pillows, probably Eggmans' collection. Oh well, Sonic decided as he looked back over towards Eggman as he was gently laying Ivo on his pillow.

"Now go to sleep, Ivo," Eggman had calmly said, but the hoglet shook his head and stared at the doctor. His small blue eyes sparkled with curiosity and a tint of anger.

"No! Oook!" Eggman rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I read all of your books, Ivo. There isn't really any more left to read. I mean maybe if I looked…" Eggman had said as he made his way back over to a small book shelf. Sonic watched as he picked out a book and slowly slid it from the others. It was a small black book that had an ember colored tree on it next to an old looking overlander. It was much more of a faded book, but it was probably a good classic that old people liked to read. Sonic shrugged at the book's words, considering he wasn't very good at reading. Whenever he would help Sally read to Tails, he would usually memorize the words for himself. Sally had known how to read from her lessons as a princess, but normal poor children like himself didn't attend school often and weren't taught unless their parents or guardians had taught them. Charles, his uncle, tried numerous times on occasion to teach Sonic, but he was an arrogant child and refused to learn any of it. Now he regrets it.

"Hmm," Eggman thought a loud to himself as he sat down onto the bed next to Ivo. The younger hedgehog had crawled under the warmth of the blanket and had popped out his head to see the doctor. Sonic didn't move from his corner where he was observing the two.

"Come, sit," The doctor had said patting the empty spot next to him on the bed. Sonic shook his head.

"I insist. I don't bite….that much," Eggman said with a small grin. Sonic still refused to sit next to him and decided to remain still. Eggman shrugged and turned back to Ivo, opening the book carefully. Then, Sonic's ears flicked as Eggman read out the lines of the pages so calmly, he's never heard him so…._mellow_. It was really different hearing him speak.

"Abe! Abe!" Eggman had chuckled at Ivo.

"Yes, we'll soon get to Gabe. But first, I need to read the first chapter about Jonas, okay?" Ivo nodded and continued to listen. From Sonic's point of view, it sounded nothing like a book you would read to a normal child, but who ever said Ivo was normal? He continued to listen in, and after a long while, his head bobbed to the side as he was falling into a light slumber. When his ears picked up Eggman finishing, everything went completely black and he fell to the floor, falling asleep. Eggman looked up and laughed as he quickly helped pick him up. Sonic didn't budge for he was really tired and was in a deep sleep. Ivo watched as his father carefully lifted Sonic up onto the bed and placed him near Ivo.

"Sweep?" Ivo asked with wide eyes. The doctor nodded and gently lied on the other side away from Sonic. He didn't want to offend the blue hedgehog or make him feel uncomfortable. Plus, he didn't want to ruin the chance of any potential friendship.

"Uddle it hem?" Ivo had asked pointing to the snoring Sonic. Eggman raised a brow and watched as Ivo crawled over to the sleepy log of a hedgehog. He was going to grab him and pull him back, but something told him to let Ivo be. His mind was right, as Ivo curled up under Sonic's arm and started to purr in his sleep. It was adorable, and if Eggman had a camera, he would've recorded it. But it was sad considering he didn't have one, nor did he really have interest in one. Just seeing this would scar his mind in a good way and leave a pang of guilt that he should have taken more action to save it for everyone later. Oh well though, he had thought silently to himself as he lied back on the pillows and closed his eyes. Tonight had to be the best night ever….because it's been over 40 some years since he last slept with another older being in his bed. And the last time he ever slept with someone was his mother before she had died from the terrible flu.

**XxX**

Morning had quickly passed and the sun was shining down on Mobius, warming its planical structure. In Eggman's base, Eggman was already up making breakfast by himself for a change. It's been the first time Ivo ever slept through the whole night and remained asleep later in the morning. But it's not like Eggman was going to complain or anything. It was actually nice not having anyone watch him or annoy him while he was cooking or doing something else.

Sonic had just awoke in the other room with a sleeping Ivo under his chest.

"The hell…where am I?" Sonic croaked tiredly as he registered what happened the other night. Once he remembered, he rubbed his eyes and carefully moved his head down to sniff the baby hedgehog. Once he had gotten a whiff of him and remembered that this was little Ivo, he carefully placed his tongue on the little hedgehog's fur and began to lick.

"Hmm?" Sonic asked himself as he continued to lick the smaller hedgehog gently. Why was he even doing this? Was him mother senses kicking in already when he barely knows the kid to begin with? Ignoring the questions, he continued to affectionately lick the baby's quills and fur, being careful of the pricks due to his sharp quills. Sonic knew this considering his own were a pain in the ass, especially during the summer when he would shed. The quills dead pieces would go EVERYWHERE where Sonic would go and would fall into things like food, clothing, hats, and even on the furniture. Getting them out was the hard part, and most people would yell at him for shedding in the first place. But it wasn't his fault, right? He looked back down at the little hedgie and saw him purring and curling up next to him in relaxation. Ivo must be enjoying it, and a lot by the looks of it.

"Heh, enjoying that little guy?" He asked between licks. Ivo's little leg was going nuts like a puppy getting a belly scratch. It was adorable as hell, so Sonic continued to do it. Not only was he cleaning the younger blue hedgehog, but he was also having fun and most importantly, he was bonding. Mobians are like regular animals, cleaning their young when needed and defending them when required. Sonic might have not been around little Ivo for long, but now he knows him and would defend him not matter what. Even if he was born from some kind of green liquid in a tube.

"Mawmaw," Ivo said while he was shaking his leg. Sonic had stopped for a second to hear what he had said.

"What was that little buddy? I didn't quite ca-"

"Mama!" Ivo broke through his sentence sticking his head up looking Sonic straight in the eyes. "Maw maw! Mama!" The way he said it was so adorable, Sonic felt like echoing it back to him. His eyes started to well up with complete happiness as the smaller hedgehog continued his little 'Mother' banter. When Ivo started to see Sonic cry, he slowly stopped.

"Ma…ma?" He had whispered as he crawled up to Sonic's chest. He stared up in his face and gave him a questionable expression.

"At ong?" Sonic just smiled and wiped away the tears, hugging Ivo into an affectionate squeeze. He held him close, refusing to let go as the younger tried to wriggle free. After a long while, Sonic released the gasping hedgie.

"Maw ma! Ooo eit!" Sonic just laughed a bit and blinked quietly.

"I'm sorry Ivo…It's just that…I never had a baby…well a son…to call me 'Mom'. T-Thank you." Ivo looked up at him confused. Wasn't he supposed to call him his mother? He was after all there for him and he felt like a real mother described in the bed time stories Ivo was read. Maybe Sonic just didn't like the word, but oh well, it's all he knew. Before Ivo could start up again with his 'Mama' callings, Eggman walked in with a tray of food decorated nicely on top. Ivo jumped up and down until the tray was put on the table near the bed.

"Do you two always eat breakfast in bed?" Sonic asked watching Eggman gently hand Ivo a small bit of bacon.

"No not at all, but I thought maybe today would be an exception…here," He said calmly as he handed Sonic a huge plate full of bacon, eggs, ham, toast, a bagel finely sliced with butter and cream cheese, some chilidogs, and also to top it off, milk and juice. No wonder Eggman was so plump, he made so much food just for breakfast.

"Ohoho Eggman, I have a big appetite, but this might be too much for me," Sonic observed sniffing the bacon and taking little bites.

"That's fine…You don't have to eat all of it if you don't like. Ivo and I always share breakfast, so I'm sure he wouldn't mind sharing with you." Sonic nodded and handed Ivo another piece of bacon, watching as he devoured it with no problem.

After a while of eating, Sonic mostly finished his serving, while little Ivo had more than Sonic. He was astonished at the little one's eating habits, but smiled it off guessing he inherited it from Eggman. Sonic was also lightly blushing, not sue to the food, but rather the hand that was gently rubbing his back as he ate. What had occasionally made the older hedgehog wince was when Eggman had gently played teasingly with his tail. It was driving him crazy, and before he knew it, his heat cycle started up. Heat was a certain time period in which Mobians would go into a cycle of where they would start getting ready for mating. It usually occurs once every month for a week, but for some it could differ. The whole week a Mobians will change, acting strange and odd until mating occurs. Sonic had never mated before, so he would have to suffer a whole week – sometimes three depending on his month- in pain and wanted lust. Somehow though, he never had gotten that certain lust, but he prayed he would never have to go through it soon.

"Ewa," Ivo said as he quickly bounced up onto Eggman's lap. He was looking for a game to play or something else exciting to do, but Eggman had way too many other things on him mind at the moment to take notice. Luckily, Orbot and Cubot had stopped in the room.

**Sir! We wouldn't mind taking Ivo off yer hands fer a while…** Cubot had said in his western like voice. He coughed and looked quickly over to Orbot.

**Yes, we were wondering when we would see our dear brother again! **Just in Eggman's luck the two had arrived and offered to take him off his hands.

"Brother? Hmm, oh well yes, of course! Take him and go somewhere for a long while. I have business to attend to and I can't work around the young one." The two robots didn't object and happily took Ivo away, closing the door behind them. They enjoyed the little hedgie's company, and secretly behind Eggman's back, they were teaching him everything they knew like talking and building. Eggman had blinked a few times quietly and turned to the blushing hedgehog next to him. He was still rubbing his back and Sonic didn't notice his gazing. Instead, Sonic was too busy starring at the empty plates and was busy counting the crumbs on them. The doctor scoffed and quickly took the tray from him and placed it on a nearby table. Sonic's head was still lowered and he hadn't moved from the stare-down gaze at the floor.

"Hmmm," Eggman had then thought of an idea to get Sonic's attention. He slowly reached out his hand and placed it under the hedgehog's peach chin. Moving his jaw upwards, he had pushed up Sonic's head and the two had met eye-to-eye. Sonic's green eyes were brightly glowing with such beauty, making Eggman bite his lip in frustration. Why did he have to be so handsome?

"Y-Yes?" Sonic asked as Eggman kept staring into his eyes. He wasn't too offended by the move, but he wasn't happy about it either. Was Eggman going to tell him something?

"I just…your just…I'm sorry…" Sonic's eyes went a bit brighter and he raised a brow.

"Sorry for what? Is it a crime to be this sexy?" Sonic chuckled as he grinned. Eggman nearly gasped once Sonic had grinned. His face was absolutely amazing. It wasn't only cute, but it was sexy and young, with a bit of defiance in it. Something anyone of any gender would go crazy to have. And right now, he had it all. He could just go and push Sonic down onto the bed and begin with his 'plans' but it would be better to play it cool. They are enemies after all….right?

"So, are you gonna fish gape and look at me all day or do something useful?" Eggman had shook his head.

"No no…just uhm…thinking that's all." Sonic just sighed and looked at the doctor.

"I best be getting home now…" He said looking away and flicking his ears. He didn't really want to go back now that he thought of it, but he couldn't stay with his enemy. But what about poor little Ivo? Wouldn't it crush his heart?

"Sonic, you know you're welcomed to stay with me," Eggman said as he stared back into his eyes. "I would need the extra help with Ivo. He just adores you." Sonic couldn't object to that. A free place to stay where he would get protection, food, and love? Sounds good to him.

"I will under one condition."

"Oh and what's that?" Eggman whispered back.

"You stop your evil fighting. For good." Eggman gulped. Could he really do that? Give up everything he's worked so hard for? Yes, yes he would. No, he will and he can, for Sonic and Ivo. Even if it kills him, he will do it, no turning back or lying. He wasn't crossing his fingers either. So he was making a full honest to god promise right then and now.

"Yes, I promise. I will never ever lie to you ever again starting right now…I promise to be good…as long as your promise me to never go back and be a Freedom Fighter. I want you to stay with me and raise our son…please Sonic." Sonic had nodded.

"I…I promise." And the hand that was under Sonic's chin lifted his face up more and brought him near the lips of the controller. Eggman had pressed gently against the hedgehog's soft lips and began to gently kiss him passionately. Sonic's ear flicked and reddened as Eggman pushed more into his mouth. He didn't mind the kiss and decided to kiss him even deeper, bringing him in closer until the two of their chests touched together. Sonic's heat started to kick in more and the hedgehog pulled the doctor down on top of him, moaning as the two kissed. Finally he got the courage to speak up and whisper into Eggman's ear,

"I want you to be my first."


	6. Chapter Six : Love Is Precious

**Chapter 6**

It was barely even four months after Sonic had decided to stay with Eggman and Ivo Jr. It was that very same night he and Eggman had 'bonded' and the two had given each other both a night they would never forget. Sonic had lost his virginity and had already begun to undergo changes in his life every day, with raising his son and living with his partner. Ivo Jr. on the other hand was beginning to grow a bit more, starting to crawl. He had started to get into many things, ripping down shelves, smashing precious equipment, and ruining documents for later study. Eggman had become so frustrated with his attempts at trying to walk; he had boarded up almost everything in sight. Priceless documents, computers, equipment, and such had been moved towards different areas unavailable to Ivo. That's when Ivo became furious.

"TOP TOING TAT!'' He would scream whenever something was taken off of him. Sonic had been the only one to calm him, but inheriting the doctor's short temper, the little one was back at it again with his destruction. Eggman had gotten so tired of it, he scared Ivo into thinking that whatever he touched would activate zombies, so the young one started to get much wary of things he grasped anymore. But one day he would get too smart and see behind the trick.

"Eggy?" A whisper had sounded next to the large doctor in the bed. He slowly turned his head smiling at the sight to the right of him. Ivo had crawled under Sonic's arm and was asleep up against him, purring and snoring like there was no tomorrow. The older blue hedgehog had begun to clean him, licking the powder blue hedgie's fur flat. Eggman yawned and looked over to the two, chuckling lightly as Sonic's somewhat round belly slowly rose up and down. The two weren't sure…but it was looking pretty obvious.

"Awwwnh~" Ivo had opened his mouth widely as he yawned awake. He looked up to his fathers and blinked tiredly as his eyes ripened a fresh red. He seemed a bit aggravated, but the two had ignored it and greeted him like every other morning.

"Good morning Ivo," Sonic whispered when the little hedgie's head stuck up near his blue daddy's muzzle. "Nice sleep?" Ivo shook his head yes and yawned again, stretching and flexing out his claws. Luckily he had inherited Sonic's claws which would come in use for future events as defense. Sonic had lightly purred as Ivo stood up on all fours and nuzzled him across the cheek. Eggman smiled and gently pulled Ivo over towards him.

"Do you know what today is?" Ivo shook his head confused. The doctor lightly chuckled and softly pushed him away.

"Come on you know…" He teased lightly as Ivo stood back up and flicked his ears. It must be important, but how could Ivo forget so easily? Something, something, something, he knew he was told recently about it, but what could it have been?

"Remember? I was going to take you in the lab today. You'll be trying to make your first creation." Sonic's ears perked up and he looked at Eggman a bit confused.

"But he can barely walk, let alone build." Ivo had pushed Sonic and tried to distract him from not letting him go today. Ivo had really wanted to help out his father with building and such, but Sonic was always too strict on the idea.

"Pweese?" Ivo asked hugging Sonic's arm. Sonic heaved a gentle sigh and looked back and forth from the young hedgehog to the doctor. He wasn't so sure on the idea of letting a nine month old go and build things.

"Well if it's safe…" Sonic said rolling his eyes. Ivo had nodded quickly and jumped over to Ivo. He wagged his tail hoping Sonic wouldn't change his mind.

"Of course it's safe," Ivo reassured him. "I wouldn't allow him to get hurt. You know that." Sonic nodded and watched as Eggman quickly got up and got changed into a regular red shirt with his usual jeans. Ivo preferred being in his diaper 24/7, but since Sonic had started to come around, he always wore something. Sonic was so worried about diseases spreading and Ivo getting hurt. He honestly needed to give the kid a brake once in a while too.

"Come on," Eggman said grabbing the little one and pulling him up into a hold. Sometimes just for fun, Ivo would crawl on his head and sit there. But now he had gotten too big and needed to be carried. It wasn't as fun though as ridding on his head.

When the two had made it into the lab, Ivo was placed on the table as Eggman turned back to look for some tools. He would start simple, giving the child something safe and small. Ivo had looked around on the table and saw a few scattered tools with some scrap metal. Ivo placed his small backpack at the end of the table and observed the items before him. It was as if the scattered about objects called his name as he crawled over and picked up a screwdriver in one hand and a piece of sheet metal in the other. While Eggman was busy searching, the younger one had already begun making a little surprise of his own.

**BANG CLANK CLITTER CLAT BANG**

Eggman's head spun around quickly and he ran immediately over to the table. But when he had got there and saw what the little Ivo built, he was lost for words. Before him lied an arranged set of sheet metal created into tiny shapes and letters. When he had read the letters his heart stopped and he didn't know how to react. Did Ivo just make what he thought he made? And he made 3-D boxes of the letters without any guidance? How? It was already shown that Ivo was a hidden genius, just as Eggman was back around his age. But he had to cover his mouth as he re-read the arranged letter line over and over again in his head.

_Daddy I love you_

Was arranged on the small table in front of Ivo where Eggman was standing. How could he create something so, _breath taking_? Something so simple? Yet he wasn't even old enough to spell or read.

"Addy?" Ivo asked as he started to see Eggman standing there still. The doctor couldn't move in fear of tears threatening to spill at any moment. His heart had fully stopped. Someone who had never seen, never experienced, and never lived through the horrible time that Eggman had ruled had just told him something he would've NEVER expected in a million years. Heck he never even expected a son, let alone this. Through all the evil things and deeds he had done, all the lives he had taken, all the people he had betrayed, Eggman was still told he was loved. Had it only been an innocent child of his own that never experienced his Empire beforehand, it didn't matter to him. He was told by someone so much less, so much younger that he was loved.

"Addy ont try!" Eggman had lost it at the 'Don't cry' that Ivo had whispered. Through everything he had done and preformed, he was still loved. There was something he had that many others never had or will have. He had an innocent son, one who had never truly known the wrong he had done so many times over and over. Before Ivo could speak again, Eggman quickly pulled him into one of the biggest most special hugs he ever gave. He couldn't let go, not now, not ever. This was his son, his baby- his innocent follower that he had barely even know for long, but had become so accustomed to in such a short period of time. Why couldn't he stop crying though? The tears just kept pouring from his darkened eyes and Ivo had been confused as to why he was upset. Had he done something to upset his father? Was it him making something without asking?

"Orreh." But Eggman just hugged him tighter, ignoring the little one's huffs of boredom. After a good fifteen minutes passed, Eggman sniffed the tears barely there anymore. He placed Ivo on the table and weakly smiled.

"Sorry…I uhm...just had a splinter that's all. No need to worry, alright?" Ivo could tell he was fibbing, but he nodded and observed Eggman as he walked back over to the cabinets. Little Ivo had continued to watch as Eggman pulled out papers and such, going through a lot of things. Then finally, he came to a skinny vanilla folder and opened it, looking at the contents. Inside, he found a small set of pictures, one resembling him in his younger years with one of his first projects. He smiled and quickly walked back over to Ivo.

"This…this was me when I was two." Ivo's ears flicked as Eggman handed him the photo.

"I was a lot older than you are now, but you're a lot more mature and advanced. You grow faster than I did." Ivo nodded and continued to listen to the doctor's talking.

"That was my very first robot. I made it out of an old toaster, coffee pot, and calculator. It wasn't much, but I accomplished it." He looked at Ivo's curious face.

"Airs or ostache?"

"My what?" Ivo had pointed up to Eggman's face towards his mustache smiling.

"Tat!" Eggman chuckled.

"Well when I was younger, I didn't have a mustache yet."

"Ai naut?" The small powder blue hedgie asked looking at the somewhat worn out photo. Eggman grinned and looked down.

"Because, I didn't grow one yet. You can only grow one when you're really older, and it takes a loooong time before it gets as amazing as mine!" The doctor could see the confuzzled hedgie's expression and sighed, deciding to tell him later when he would understand.

"Now that's not important right now. What's important is that you go and build your own like I did, except I'll help you. Alright?" Ivo nodded, gently holding out the picture in his fist. Eggman only shook his head and pushed the hedgehog's fist back.

"I want you to keep it. It'll help you build your projects and motivate you along. I know it means a lot to me, but I can trust you, right?" With a slight nod, Ivo took the picture and placed it in his backpack he had from before on the table. He closed it and smiled, nodding again and hugging the backpack. Eggman smiled back and hugged him again before carrying him back out towards the bedroom. Along the whole way, Ivo had blown raspberries and waved to the occasional robots going by on their business. Ivo was a bit upset he hadn't seen Orbot or Cubot about, but he smiled once again as he saw Metal Tails walking by.

"Hello M.M." Eggman greeted Metal Tails by his nickname received from Ivo a while back. Metal Tails had bowed and looked at the small toddler in his arms. Metal Tails nodded, and grabbed Ivo's tiny hand.

**AND HOW ARE WE TODAY YOUNG FLESH BALL?**

Ivo giggled and pulled himself closer. He could only understand Metal Tails, due to his personality chip's voice speaker. That gave him a loud, but soothing voice good enough for little hedgie ears.

"Ooahd! M an M!" Metal Tails had smiled his artificial mouth as the younger one happily swung his arm and laughed some more. Eggman on the other hand was laughing as his side kept getting hit from their arms. It was cute, and no one could really complain. As long as Ivo Jr. was happy, everyone was happy.

**I MUST GO NOW FURRLING. WE SHALL MEET AGAIN.**

"Eighb eighb," Ivo waved as Metal Tails skipped off towards a different part of the facility. Eggman had sighed and continued walking with Ivo….

….Unaware of the bugs planted in the base, watching and listening to each and every one of their moves.


	7. Chapter Seven : The End?

**Chapter 7**

It was a small quiet night while everyone was asleep in the base. No one had stirred, not even tiny Ivo Jr. who would usually wake up every so often from a nightmare. It was a perfect night with a full moon and stars shining brightly above in the cool, dark night sky. A few weeks had passed since Ivo's little surprise to Eggman, and now the young one was being taught how to read and write. Everything was going successful, his learning and his vocabulary. It was as if nothing would go wrong.

But everything nice can't last.

Sonic had just woken up from a nightmare covered in sweat. He looked over to his right to see Ivo and Eggman peacefully asleep, snoring off into their own dreams of peace. The blue hedgehog rubbed his eyes moaning lightly, getting up and walking into the bathroom. Tiredly he turned on the bathtub knobs letting the water flow freely into the tub. Quickly he pressed up the shower cap and got in, giving himself a thorough cleaning. Silently he washed his ruffled blue quills through with the lavender soap and thought to himself. The terrifying nightmare repeated over and over in his mind back and forth.

"No one will touch me," Sonic assured himself. He knew no one would ever get near him as long as he was with Eggman. The security in the base was top notch, and robots guarded the place like a bee's nest. After Sonic had finished washing off and rinsing through his fur, he dried off gently with his fluffy white stripped towel and stood in the bathroom looking at the fogged up mirror for a long while. When he looked into the mirror he saw himself, a happy hedgehog with beautiful green emerald eyes. But behind his eyes he could feel the slightest bit of anger and sadness welling up.

His emotions were finally getting to him.

"I left everything, just dropped it for all of this. I left my friends, my family, and my kingdom. How could I?" As he went to put his hands over his face, a golden furred hedgehog looked him back in the mirror, stunning him for a good few seconds.

_Well my dear? Is it you who left, or was it Eggman?_

Sonic just stared at the golden hedgehog with dreadful puzzling eyes. He could see his own reflection inside the other hedgehog, his evil side.

"W-What?"

_Oh Sonic, you're in such denial my dear. Come. Come closer~_

Sonic looked back and forth in the bathroom. Was he hallucinating? Doing as the golden hedgehog demanded, Sonic inched closer to the mirror and watched in horror as an arm reached out through it and gently placed a hand beneath his chin. The other hedgehog pushed his hand up, raising Sonic's chin to eye level as the crazy hedgehog's head went from a complete reflection to a person crawling out of the mirror.

"Who are you?" Sonic demanded in a deep growl containing a bit of apprehension in his voice. "What do you want?"

_Well don't you see dear? I am you! I'm just you being you!_

"What?" Sonic asked as the other hedgehog slowly slid from the mirror and adjusted his feet to the ground. He had the same structure of Sonic, even the same shoes. The other hedgehog was the same height and his weight looked a bit the same. He even had a belly like Sonic.

_I'm you, Sonic. I am your…other side. I've come to fix you._

"I need no fixing!" He quickly objected. Having the other's bony fingers under his chin slowly poking up in his jaw wasn't helping at all as he growled. "I have a perfect life!" The other cackled with such a broken voice that it seemed as although a broken record was being scratched over and over. After the golden hedgehog contained his laughter, Sonic growled a bit louder.

_Oh a perfect life? You live with your nemesis and your horrid devil spawn! You call that perfect?_

"Devil spawn? Ivo is an angel-"

_From hell….you have no idea yet poor Sonic. Don't you see? He's lying to you. This whole time he's been keeping you as his toy._

Sonic clenched his teeth tightly and tightened his fights. This guy just wasn't giving up!

"What do you mean? Eggman loves me! He'd never do that!"

_Don't you realize how much he's brainwashed you child? Look at yourself! You're only 22 and you're already with an old man and a child. Not to mention one on the way._

"You shut your mouth right now! I'm not brainwashed!" Sonic fought back, trying to hold back the small tears threatening their way out.

_Really? What about your dear old Sally before she was single handedly killed? Hmm? Or what about your friends and family back home? They treated you right, and look what you've done! You've abandoned them for…for him!_

"I…I didn't…he said…I…" Sonic was struggling with his words now as the golden hedgehog's hand slowly trickled down his side.

_When he touches you…does he do it like this? Oh yes you like it like this?_

Sonic gasped as the other hedgehog had slowly ran his hands under his towel and began to rub his lower area, going near his 'member' that shouldn't be touched by ANYONE without his permission.

_You know Sonic, slaves are always treated like this. I bet he's using you for nothing, nothing but his mere perverted enjoyment. You know you like it because you know he owns you. That's why you allowed him to touch you in the first place and it's certinately why you let him now._

"N-No your wrong! I let him because we love each other! Not because he 'owns' me!" The other shook his head lightly, moving his hands back up to Sonic's cheeks and pulling his face near his own.

_Look at me in the eyes Sonic. Look into my red, puzzling eyes and tell me that you know all this is true. Tell me. Tell me your baby isn't a mistake made by your own stupid accidents, both of them. Tell me you know for sure he loves you. Do it, because I know you can't._

This hedgehog had Sonic and he had him good. Tears started to escape his emerald eyes as he tried to wince away, only to be pulled even closer.

_Hush Sonic, I know what you're going through right now and how your feeling. It's alright to feel like the little bastard you are. It's okay to feel like a closed off slut that abandoned the ones who really did care about you…it's alright, because I'm here. Go on, get mad. Show me your anger._

Sonic screamed and pulled away, smashing his fist at an amazingly fast speed into the mirror, shattering it to dozens of tiny pieces. The other crazy hedgehog cracked a grin and watched as Sonic's now glass filled hand freely flowed fresh red blood from the wounds. Sonic watched in tears as it oozed from the areas hit.

_What a bad boy. Is this what the doctor has been teaching you?_

Sonic's throat went dry as he slammed his fist onto the now reddened sink below the once-standing mirror. His face was full of tears and his fragile body shook with absolute terror and anger. Why? Why was he so furious and frustrated? His mind went blank as he picked up the biggest, sharpest piece of broken mirror her could find and observed it silently through his blurry vision.

_Go on, cut yourself. Cut your wrists and bleed out all your pain. It'll help, trust me._

Hadn't this maniac had enough with his creepy voice and looks? His body was standing right behind Sonic, pressuring him into a mode of pure fear that made his quills bristle with complete shock. The blue hedgehog didn't know what to do, so he lied out his left unaffected arm and looked at his wrist. Would he even be brave enough to dare to do such a horrible thing?

_Go on wimp. Do it. You won't you worthless good for nothing-_

His moans of pain broke through as he made the first fresh cut on his wrist. Blood oozed out from it, trickling down and rolling into the sink down the drain. Tears fought even harder through Sonic's eyes, sending the golden hedgehog into a fit of laughter.

_Is that ALL? I've seen CATS do better than that! _

Another cut was made onto his wrist this time, deeper. Darker blood found its way out now and more tears escaped as he screamed out in pain. Why was no one coming to his aid? Had he really only been there for Eggman's true enjoyment? Why did he leave his real home?

_Come on Sonic! I've seen FAR better than this!_

Sonic shook his head and continued to make cuts, this time going quickly up his forearm, reaching up to where his top arm and elbow met. His left arm was now covered in fresh blood and even more tears fell, some getting Sonic's towel-dried fur now wet.

_Wimp that's what you are. You made horizontal cuts! Go vertical until your arm is nothing but fresh wounds!_

Chocking on his own tears in utter fear backing up, he couldn't do it. The pain was now unbearable as his arm continued to bleed. If he continued, he's most likely cut himself more and bleed to death. But the other wasn't going to let him give up that easily. The gold furred hedgehog walked over and smacked Sonic, grabbing his right arm and twisting it painfully. With his other free hand, he picked up the razor and placed it in Sonic's right hand.

_I said to cut more! You'll do as I command! I am you! You are me! Don't you see Sonic? Eggman's making you do this! He's the one who caused all of this!_

Sonic didn't move his arm as he cried harder. The tears just wouldn't stop, and the blood didn't seem like it would either. The other hedgehog was getting way too irritated, now grabbing Sonic's left arm and taking the razor himself. He would do it if Sonic wouldn't.

"P-P-PLEASE! N-NO M-M-MORE!" Sonic yelped as the swirly eyed hedgehog placed the razor above his arm. But Sonic's sobbing pleads for mercy was nothing against the other hedgehog's cuts. This time though, the cuts were much slower and a million times painful.

_How does it feel? It hurts, doesn't it, Sonic? I should know, I go through this all the time living in you. Every time you do something good, this is how I feel. I feel punched, kicked, cut, slammed, everything whenever you're in love or your happy. I HATE IT! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOUR GOODNESS!_

The blue hedgie wailed in misery as the hedgehog continued, now leaving Sonic's whole left arm ripped apart and open. You couldn't even see any more peach fur lined against his skin considering how badly it was wounded. Sonic couldn't even speak, only making out a somewhat loud whisper.

"Eh-Egg…mah-"

_NO! NO DON'T YOU DARE CALL FOR THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING LOSER!_

Sonic screamed as he was slammed down onto the floor, getting his head banged off the side of the sink just barely missing the toilet. The hedgehog's blue head cracked hard onto the floor and his whole head flooded itself in pain mixed with the cutting and falling.

_Now, Now, Sonic. You need to learn how to be tougher, and I'm going to teach you!_

He could barely attempt to shake his head as that evil hedgehog came back for another blow, right across his muzzle. Now for sure, his face was busted open as he could feel warm liquid drip along his bottom eyes and down into his mouth. The liquid flowed through his teeth down his tongue back into his throat, flooding his taste buds with the horrid taste of blood.

_Did you hear me? You will never be tough! You will never man up you pussy! You deserve everything you get and I hope your evil spawn dies! As a matter of fact, I curse your damn children and the parents they've been created from!_

All Sonic could do now was silently cry as his body started to go into unconsciousness. Then with one spark of hope, a small voice, one with much sleepiness in it sounded.

"Sonic is everything alright in there? Sonic?" When Sonic shifted his gaze up to see, the other hedgehog was already gone and left him in a locked bathroom with a bloodied up body. Maybe he was going to even die in here like this.

"Sonic what the hell? You aren't responding! Answer me!" Sonic's tears started to slow down as his mind went blank.

"Sonic don't make me rip down this door! I will!" There was no reply from the limp blue hedgehog. The door started to bang more and more by the second, and finally it swung open with the door knob flying out. Eggman rushed in and stood there in awe at the bloodied once blue hedgehog.

"S-Sonic?" The doctor asked chocking up. There wasn't a reply to that either because…

…Sonic was already dead.


	8. Chapter Eight : Three Nightmares

**Chapter 8**

**Sonic! **

**Sonic no!**

**Please, Sonic!**

Sonic's eyes flew open to the shaking of his body. Someone had been shaking him for a long while now, startling the hedgehog to a wake.

"S-Sonic? Are you okay?!" A worried voice from the doctor had been heard next to the hedgehog.

"Just say you're alright, please? You've been in this bathroom knocked out on the floor. " Sonic looked at the doctor then down to his body. It wasn't injured as he remembered it being from the attack before. Had it all been a nightmare perhaps?

"What happened?" Sonic asked groggily.

"You sleepwalked into the bathroom about an hour ago. I heard you come in and shut the door, but after so long, I got worried and came in to check on you. You were lying on the floor when I came in. How's your head? Do you remember who you are? How about your-"

"Eggman," Sonic groaned. "I'm fine. I feel a bit lightheaded, but I'm alright. I must've slipped, that's all." Eggman didn't seem to be buying it as he gently helped Sonic up.

"You're both alright?" He asked gently, walking Sonic back into the bed. Sonic had lied down next to Eggman and the sleeping Ivo, curling up on the pillows and under the blanket. Sonic looked back up to Eggman and replied to his question.

"We're both fine, don't worry," he calmly assured resting his hand on his belly. "I still feel them and they probably can still feel me. I'm sure we're both fine. Now please go to sleep."

"I can't sleep. How do I know you didn't get hurt? I better just scan the-" Sonic had quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him back down onto the bed.

"No. I am fine. I know when I'm okay. Now just rest and forget about it until the morning. Okay?"

"Alright," Eggman responded as he saw the hedgehog slip back into a deep sleep. After a while, he too fell asleep.

But what he didn't know was that someone had been watching them from a far, a golden hedgehog with red puzzling eyes.

_Do as you will Doctor, but when you aren't looking, that unborn child's soul will be mine! But first…to get that other brat out of the way…_

Sonic hadn't spoken that whole morning, the nightmare still on his mind. After all, it felt so real…

"Sonic, pancakes?"

"…."

"Sonic?" The doctor asked again, walking over to him. "Is something wrong? You know you can tell me." The hedgehog just shook his head and adjusted his gaze to him.

"No, no, I'm fine. Just thinking, that's all." Eggman nodded and walked back over to the stove, keeping a close eye on him. Sonic knew Eggman was worried about him but he didn't speak up about it, considering it would be very rude to.

"Maw Maw?" Sonic's ears flicked and he turned his head to the smaller hedgie across from him in a high chair. Little Ivo's face was pale and his eyes were a dull blue.

"Oh no, you seem sick buddy." Ivo nodded, sneezing a bit and coughing. Sonic's face went blank as he now had two things on his mind, that gold looking hedgehog and Ivo being sick. Maybe he might be able to fix one thing, but the other would have to wait. Getting up, the older blue hedgehog made his way over to the smaller one and picked him up into a hug. Ivo Jr. sneezed again and wheezed tiredly.

"Is he, sick?" Eggman asked looking behind his back some more at the two. Sonic nodded silently and rested his palm on Ivo's little forehead. Ivo again, coughed and wheezed, but much louder this time.

"I think we might need to give him dome medicine or something for his fever. He's burning up a lot." Eggman nodded and stopped cooking. He placed the pan in the sink and took Ivo from Sonic.

"I can take him to my…" Eggman couldn't find the right word to say that wouldn't scare the both of them. He knew from past experience that Sonic hated hospitals and medical centers due to Eggman's old torturous ways. Maybe a different word…

"My care center and check up on him," He half mumbled. Sonic didn't seem to be startled by it one bit as he nodded in acceptance. Eggman sighed and carried Ivo back outside into the hall, walking down quickly past tons of doors. Most of them were posted with the 'KEEP OUT!' signs and Ivo already knew the two were going past an area he wasn't allowed in before.

"Apa?" Ivo whispered after coughing and wheezing the whole time.

"Yes?" The doctor asked opening a door and walking inside a medical facility. He gently placed the little one on a nearby medical table on top of some sterile sheets. Little Ivo coughed again and blinked, forgetting what he was going to ask. Eggman knew the hedgehog was sick as he was acting oddly and forgetting his own question.

"I'm going to check up on you, okay?" He gently asked as he had taken out a small thermometer. Ivo Jr. silently nodded and watched as the doctor continued to shuffle through his drawers, making all kinds of weird sounds. Ivo yawned and started to cough back up again. Eggman finally closed the cabinets, walking back over to the small hedgie on the table.

"Now just hold still," Eggman mumbled as he placed the thermometer under the younger one's arm. Ivo squirmed a bit, but remained in the same spot. It was cold, but no too cold.

After a while, Sonic was sitting in the living room on the couch half asleep. His arm was holding up his tired head as he lied against the arm of the chair. Ivo and Eggman hadn't returned just yet, so he had a bit of time to himself.

_Enjoying your rest, hedgehog?_

Sonic's eyes flew open from their sleepy daze as he turned his head back towards the sound of the voice. His ears flicked madly as he couldn't seem to pinpoint the source of the question. Was Eggman teasing him again?

"Who's there?" Sonic asked adjusting himself up a bit more. The voice didn't reply as a door gently opened behind him. He quickly spun his head around and sighed a sign of relief as he saw Eggman walking in with a blanket bundle in his arms. Sonic tilted his head curiously as he saw the doctor sit down on a chair a bit away from him. Neither of them spoke a word until Ivo had started to cough back up again, making an odd noise as he would catch his breath. Eggman watches silently as he had stopped, shivering.

"He has Pertussis…" He said after a long while. Sonic blinked confused, watching as tiny Ivo coughed again.

"What is that?" The hedgehog asked.

"It's a very dangerous infection to little ones…it's much like a whooping cough of sorts. I can try to help him, but considering the conditions and such-" Sonic had already begun to get lost by his explanation. So this sickness could have the potential to kill him?

"Can't you like, give him medicine, or something?" He asked watching as the smaller hedgie curled up into a ball and leaned against Eggman tiredly. The doctor blinked sadly and stared at Sonic.

"I'm not sure. It's…its very serious. I might not be able to do much about it, but I'll try." Sonic nodded in understanding, finally hearing a bit of relief from the smaller hedgehog. Hopefully Ivo would pull through, he was tough.

"Well what do you have to do first?" Eggman sighed and slumped back into his chair.

"I can't really give him the vaccination now. I don't know why, but I'm sure I had it given to him at birth…he should've had it. Maybe I must have missed it, or somehow things got mixed up. But I'll need to monitor him, which means I will have to keep him in my lab or some while."

"So you're not going to be around here a lot? Just always in your lab?" Sonic gulped as Eggman nodded. He didn't want to be left alone, considering it was one of his worst fears other than water. What if he had another nightmare?

"Pretty much, yes. It won't be for long, usually it'll only last for six weeks. But if it lasts shorter or longer-…" Sonic nodded slowly.

"I understand. It's better if he'll be okay." He blinked, then turning his gaze towards the door as he watched Eggman quickly walk out again. How long was this all going to take?

_It seems someone is upset…_

"Stop taunting me…" Sonic growled to the voice. He couldn't find out where it was coming from.

_Well that's certainly no way to treat someone. Especially when they have the life of your child in their hands…_

Sonic's eyes widened as he turned his head back, finally seeing that gold hedgehog again. He bared his teeth, standing up off the couch hissing.

"You! Did you do this to Ivo?!" The golden hedgehog chuckled.

_Maybe I did or maybe I didn't. Maybe I also caused your nightmare the other night….or maybe I didn't! HAHA!_

"Just who the heck are you?" Sonic asked backing up. "What do you want with me?" The golden hedgehog chuckled yet again and sniffed blankly.

_I'm you. I'm the dark, evil side of you. Ya know, the one who was locked up away at your birth, unable to be released until the day you found the negative energy in the chaos emeralds and became Dark Sonic. The one who was pushed away by your good doings, you're saving the world crap. Yeah, that's me. I was FORCED to watch you do those good biddings. You would be one to think I could have some self-control around here, but nooo….only goodie-two-shoes Sonic was allowed to have control. Well no more! I want some evil, and I want it now!_

Sonic scoffed, growing at his supposed 'evil self'. He certainly wasn't going allow this freak to do anything around here, good or bad.

"And just what makes you think I would ever grant you that ability? This is my body and my family! So you can just get your stuff and get the hell out!" Sonic's anger started to boil as the other hedgehog smiled casually and picked at his razor-like teeth.

_What am I? Your boyfriend? You can't just simply get rid of me you know. I AM you! Is it that hard to understand, oh wait. No, it is hard for someone like you to understand because you're an idiot._

Sonic growled loudly. There was no way in hell this guy was going to stay here, in his territory!

"You're damn lucky you're not!" He quickly snapped, pushing the figure away. The gold hedgehog hissed lowly, baring his sharp teeth menacingly.

_I will take over you, and I will rule this world! Even if-_

"Sonic why are you talking to yourself?"

Sonic blinked a good few times until he realized he was staring into a mirror plastered on the wall. Eggman was behind him, raising a brow, confused at the blue hedgehog.

"I'm…not…" He mumbled staring at his own reflection. Why did he keep ending up in weird places every time he met that golden hedgehog? What was happening to him? Was he going nuts?!

"Uh, sorry to sound rude, but yes you were. You were standing there mumbling to yourself for about ten minutes now….are you sick too?" Sonic's ears flicked.

"No, I feel fine. I just…need a rest. That's all…" Before Eggman could respond, he walked past towards the bedroom ignoring everything else. Eggman rubbed the back of his head confused, so he decided to head back to the lab to watch Ivo again. But by the time he would get there…

"Ivo?" Eggman walked in, looking into the small containment oxygen box he had placed the toddler in before. Something was itching at the back of his mind, but as he made his way over to it, his jaw nearly dropped.

The box had been smashed open, with air escaping out of it. It looked like it's been recently been broke through, and inside, there was only the small blanket Ivo SHOULD have been resting on. Eggman immediately started searching the lab, panicking. If Ivo gotten out, he could die!

"Ivo?!" the doctor frantically called. "Ivo where are you?! Did you get out?! Oh god oh no…" Eggman had started to rip through his lab searching in hopes of finding out where he could've gone.

But after hours of searching through his lab, and time wasted over panic, Ivo was nowhere to be found.

**Hey guys! Breathe-Zenka here! This basically concludes the story…and it should be ending here.**

…**.**

**But!**

**After so much time with talking with the friends who are behind this with me, we're not going to stop here! We're going to continue! **

**I know a lot of you are probably wondering 'Why are you making everything so terrible for Eggy and Sonikku?!' **

**Well, I'm actually trying to get a plot here if you couldn't tell to be honest…but actually, I can promise a few things will turn out nicely for them all after all this has blown over. I was thinking of even doing another Sonegg / Eggnic story due to more people finding the couple interesting. But from now on, I only want to do one story at a time.**

**This means, after this is done, I'll probably do a whole new one or even go on and make a sequel. It depends what I decide to do. **

**And don't worry, there'll be more Eggman and Sonic stories to come, but for now I want to just try different stories. If I don't please enough of you, go on and kick my butt then. I really need to start updating more! XD**

**So with that said, I should make more comments at the end of chapters to actually talk to you guys…**

**Later!**

**Review plz! It motivates me to stop being lazy and update quicker! :D**


	9. Chapter Nine : Hell-o

**Chapter 9**

It was as if a blur flew by. It was unidentifiable and certainly was fast. All you really could see was a bit of red mixed with black. And immediately, Sonic knew something was wrong. The blue hedgehog flicked his ears, then turned and looked back where the blur had headed. He was startled, but not completely.

"Eggman?" He asked, his voice trembling. "What's wrong?" But Eggman didn't respond. All he could do was run and search for the missing hedgehog. Something joined in behind him and a weird, crackling voice began to tease him.

_So doctor, missing a patient I see?_

Eggman kept going, down the halls avoiding the robots scurrying about to clean and do the usual chore work assigned to them. Tears started to form in his eyes and he was starting to lose all sanity. Soon enough he was going to have a mental breakdown, and it won't be pretty.

_Come on, Eggy, why so in a rush?_

"Leave me alone!" The doctor hissed as he was gasping for air. He didn't even realize how much he had just ran. Right now he needed to stop for a breath or he was going to have a literal heart attack. But fear and adrenaline kept urging him on for fear of what was behind him. He wouldn't dare turn around. No he wouldn't, he couldn't.

_Now, now doctor._

Eggman felt his arm being grabbed, then tugged back. He tripped and fell down, face first. A crack had been heard, but right now he didn't care. Even if a bit of blood flowed down the side of his face, he really didn't care. All that was on his mind was Ivo.

Ivo.

That's when he had just heard the little whimpering of a small child. Eggman knew that whimpering all to familiarly. Tears slowly fell from his eyes and he didn't dare open them for the sight he would witness. Then, as if out of nowhere, a swift sense of relief filled him. Soft fur brushed against his face and tickled the side of his neck. If he hadn't been so upset before, he would've laughed.

_Open your eyes._

Eggman's left eye was completely in pain and he knew he wouldn't have the strength to open it. But his right eye slipped open and he looked around. All he could see was Ivo's soft face and his curious expression. Silently thanking the gods, Eggman reached out to touch his 'Son'.

_Not so fast!_

His hand was stopped and held. Eggman's anger began to build up and he turned his head back to see who has stopped him from comforting his own child. But as soon as he saw that gray mustache horror flooded his mind. Not him, he told himself. Anyone but him.

_Miss me, old friend? 'Ol buddy?_

"Get away from him! How dare you remove him from his oxygen conta-" The doctor was cut off as a loud screaming was heard through the halls. He looked to Ivo, who had began to cough and then to the gray mustached man who seemed just as confused as he did. This wasn't good. Something was terribly wrong.

"What kind of game are you playing? Because I want to be no part of it Nega!" Nega had grinned and ran his fingers through his mustache as if he didn't even care about the scream that had just rang throughout the hallways. Eggman growled and quickly got up. Adrenaline gave him one last boost as he grabbed Ivo and ran once again, back the way he came.

_Ah ah ah, Doctor. I wouldn't if I were you. _

Eggman didn't know how he even got here and he didn't want to. As he began to run back up the hall, little Ivo had began to cry lightly for some relief of breath. He didn't even notice the coughs the little hedgehog had been spitting out lately.

"I know, we're going to get you back. I'll help you. Alright? Do you trust me?" Asking a little kid who could barely speak wasn't going to help the situation. Ivo seemed totally confused and the doctor sighed.

"Listen…I know you don't understand, but I'll help you. I'll…help." Eggman stopped and looked in the main living room where Sonic was before. His eyes widened as he saw the sight before him.

A golden hedgehog with red puzzling eyes was floating above the couch grinning maliciously at the poor Sonic, who had taken cover under a coffee table. Sonic's quills were raised and pricking out like some deranged feral animal. His teeth were bared and his throat hissed loudly. Eggman barely even blinked when Sonic jumped out from under the table and swiftly latched onto the golden hedgehog's arm, sinking his teeth into the skin.

The golden hedgehog flung Sonic off of his arm into the table, shattering the glass lying within into Sonic's skin. The glass went deep into his flesh, tearing apart his skin and fur. Large wounds opened and blood seeped out of the cuts. Eggman's blood boiled at the sight. He wasn't going to allow this to go any further.

"Get away from him!" Eggman yelled as he ran forward. Ivo clung tightly to his red coat and sunk his small claws through the threading.

xXxXx

The last thing Eggman remembered was running.

Actually, that's all he remembered really. Nothing else came to mind as he started to wake and look at his surroundings. Something was off, very off.

"Sonic?" He quietly asked. But then he soon realized he was in his lab. No one was in sight, and right in front of him was a stack of papers with some blueprints inside. A few robots were about, cleaning the halls and even some were constructing something. That's when he realized,

This was his lab from years back.

Eggman's eyes curiously wandered about the old lab, observing the different structures and papers about. The robots were obviously old models that he was still surprised to see running. One robot in particular, caught his attention.

"Grounder?" But the robot didn't react to him. He seemed to just mindlessly wander about the lab, seeming troubled. In fact all the robots seemed like something was on their minds. _If they had one, that is._

"Sir?" Eggman's head turned back to see again, Nega walking in. But why was he here?! He didn't even meet him in that time! And sir? What was going on?

"Hello my lovely robot," Nega greeted with an evil smirk. Grounder just seemed to stare off at Nega and didn't even react. Not even his stupid annoying voice sounded.

It was as if this wasn't reality. No, it wasn't. This wasn't happening, it couldn't.

Eggman wanted to scream at Nega and throw a complete fit, but a white light flashed before his eyes and soon he was back in his regular base. Back in the room he came. Sonic was over near the couch, sitting peacefully. Eggman sighed relief and headed towards him. His heart ached for relief from that sudden odd event and Sonic would most likely have something to say to comfort him. Sonic looked up and his face brightened, making Eggman smile a bit.

"Hiya Neggy!'' Eggman stopped. Everything seemed to stop right there.

"I thought you were busy,'' the blue hedgehog purred lightly, going over to the gray mustached man, nuzzling his side. Nega smirked once again making Eggman go blank. How did this happen? Why did this happen?

"What game are you playing Nega?" Eggman asked shakingly. The doctor tightened his fist and stared straight into Nega's eyes. Nega on the other hand was indifferent.

_Don't you see? _

Eggman looked behind him to see that gold hedgehog again. The hedgehog cackled and then floated over to the doctor, observing his emotions.

_He doesn't love you silly. He loves the protection. _

"No," he whispered. "You're wrong."

_No doctor. YOU'RE wrong._

"Stop it."

_Oh dear, dear, Ivo. You think everything is just going to go away because you tell it to. Hmm…tell me. Did it work out so far?_

"I'm warning you."

_I'm so scared! NOT! _The red puzzled eyes trailed off into the distance toward Nega and Sonic.

_See that? He only loved you because he wanted peace on Mobius. The same thing goes for Nega. Nega tried ruling and-_

" WHAT DID HE DO?!'' Eggman yelled, his voice trembling with anger.

_Nothing, just like you keep telling yourself. Nothing dear doctor. Nothing._

"LIAR!"

_Calm down, friend._

Something, snapped. It was bound to happen. But Eggman's last bit of nerve that was left cracked; exploded.

"I.

AM.

NOT.

YOUR.

FRIEND!"

The golden hedgehog backed up obviously confused. Eggman's eyes burned a menacing red and black, his glasses now on the ground. He fell to his knees shaking. This had to stop. It had to all go away and now. Or someone was going to die. The hedgehog didn't speak.

"I…" He couldn't find the words. Just one more look at Sonic. That's all he would need, right? Just his comforting green eyes.

_I wouldn't look if I were you…_

But it was too late. Eggman's head was turned back and his whole face went white. Nega was gone and the room was covered in black and red walls. When he looked down, tears filled his angered eyes.

Sonic was on the ground, lying in his own blood that was once flowing freely in his body.

Eggman lost it and started to hyperventilate. He shaked madly, and started to go in a complete panic attack. Memories flooded his mind and terrible image pulsed in his brain. Nothing would stop. Not the shaking or the convulsions, not even the thoughts. The doctor's breaths got shorter and harder and he started to feel himself lose consciousness. This couldn't be happening.

If this was what hell was, he took back everything he'd ever done. He wished himself back to the beginning, so he could start over and appreciate life. Why did this have to happen now of all times? Now, when Sonic needed him and his son.

Ivo.

His son.

"No, no, no," he begged as all the memories flooded back with Ivo. The ones he loved to keep in his memory and revisit now haunted him.

**_What is it Cubot?!_**

**_Yer better see this sight fer sore eyes._**

"Ivo…he had Ivo…" Eggman held his head trying to make it all stop.

**_"No! You bucket of bolts, that's not how you hold a baby!"_**

**_"Thinking you can just go and sling a child around! Are you demented?"_**

**_"And if I ever see you around him again, I'll de-program you, permanently!_**

"The SWAT…bot…no…"

**_"Give Da-…I mean give me the glasses back, Ivo."_**

**_"Well then, It seems as although someone is starting to get very strong."_**

"Oh Ivo," hot tears burned on his cheeks. He couldn't take this anymore. His mind was slowly slipping away as blackness came to him and everything went so quickly.

**Daddy I love you**

xXxXx

Eggman had ran forward towards Fleetway and banged into the puzzled eyed hedgehog. As soon as the two collided, the doctor banged his head off of the floor and dropped Ivo. Ivo rolled a bit, coughing and struggling to get up. Sonic was frozen and snapped out of it in time to see Nega walking near Ivo. Sonic lunged forward and grabbed the gray mustache, pulling back as hard as he could.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Nega screamed like a little girl as his mustache began to rip. Sonic yanked more and more, hoping the man would just faint already. But Nega threw him off without warning, causing Sonic to land stomach first into the table. The pain was so unbearable, Sonic couldn't even yell. The hedgehog just fell onto his back and heaved loudly. Dots started to float around his vision and he noticed he was going into shock.

Then that's when the trembling started.

He was going into labor.

"Well now what do we have here?" Nega said walking over to Sonic. The emerald eyes looked up at the tall man and Sonic gulped. He was done for.

"Oh dear…how terrible. Right? Who would've ever thought…"

Nega laughed as Fleetway flew over carrying along a heavy metal box full of different files and old scrap metal. Sonic knew how heavy that box was, always complaining to Eggman to get it out of the living room considering it was dangerous. And it was too bad he didn't…

Because the box was aiming straight for him.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Heyo guys, Breathe-Zenka here in this fo shizzle!**

**I KNOW. I'M SOOOOOOOOO LATE WITH THIS! And I'm sorry!**

**I just didn't have the drive to do this story really…and maybe one or two more chapters and I'm DONE. Sorry guys, but I didn't really like this story. I mean it's fun writing it and stuff but meh…a little too confusing and such.**

**Just to clarify, yes, Sonic is M-Preg by a request of a few followers. I couldn't resist…so here's the reasoning. Sonic is able to have these children for a SPECIFIC reason AKA Chaos. And that's ALL I'm saying for now.**

**Also don't worry…I'm sure Sonic will…somehow live. xD But seriously, don't get worked up.**

**I also wanted to thank everyone following and faving this story. It means a lot to me that you guys want more. And don't worry, I'll do more Eggy and Sonic stories as I promised earlier. But for now you guys gotta wait, okay? C: It's been a good year or so with this specific story…**

**So I guess that's basically it? Well alright. Sorry for it being so confusing and all…but I hope you enjoy. Thanks! **

**With great appreciation,**

**Breathe-Zenka**


End file.
